¡Esto es guerra!
by emichibi-chan
Summary: Fionna se muda con su primo Finn a Nueva York para independizarse y encontrar su propio camino. ¿que pasara cuando al llegar allí por accidente conozca tres guapos chicos que resultan ser los mejores amigos de su primo?. risas, peleas, llantos y sobre todo mucho romance. horrible resumen, lo se. pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward

La historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y lemon en próximos capítulos, además de algunas insinuaciones Yuri o yaoi.

Ojala les guste

Título: ¡Esto es guerra!

Edades:

Fionna: 16

Finn: 19

Marshall: 21

Gumball: 23

Flama: 25

Capítulo 1: nuevo comienzo y encuentros accidentales

Fiona PDV

-¡miau!-

-¡shuu! Cake, nos van a descubrir-

De manera sigilosa saco una pequeña caja que se encontraba en el bolso sobre mis piernas y extraigo de ella una galletita de sabor a atún en forma de pez.

-anda, cómetela. Y más te vale estar quieta-

Como toda respuesta recibí un maullido satisfactorio. No era extraño que Cake obtuviera lo que quería.

-y en silencio- agregue rodando mis ojos.

Mire en todas direcciones en ese pequeño espacio por si alguien me había visto, afortunadamente todos parecían estar dormidos, incluso puedo jurar que más de uno babeaba, ¡Ugh! Pero no era extraño ya que eran aproximadamente la 1.30am, probablemente yo también estuviera dormida si no fuera porque a cierta compañera le daban antojos nocturnos, debo agregar que esa compañera es mi mascota y mejor amiga Cake.

Si por mi fuera la hubiera dejado con sus berrinches felinos y hubiera continuado mi satisfactorio sueño pero por desgracia si hay algo que Cake sabe hacer mejor que nadie son escándalos, y no podía permitir que hiciera uno precisamente en ese lugar. ¿Porque? Muy simple, estamos en un avión, en primera clase, camino hacia la casa de mi primo-hermano en Nueva York, y mi gata se encontraba de polisón en el bolso ubicado en el asiento a mi derecha, era crucial que no hiciera un berrinche, las letras en rojo brillante, pintadas con una elegante caligrafía que estaban esmaltadas en el techo justo encima de mi asiento me lo recordaban.

"prohibidos animales en la cabina"

Si bueno, eso definitivamente era un problema, es decir, claro que había un área especial para mascotas, pero no iba a dejar a Cake viajar en un lugar diferente de donde yo estaba, me sentía nerviosa cuando no estaba a mi lado.

Voy a relatar cómo es que llegue a esta situación.

Para empezar mis padres murieron poco después de mi nacimiento, en un accidente de auto un día nevado, fui acogida por mis tíos por parte madre, Margaret y Joshua, los amo, para mi ellos son mis padres, me acogieron y me dieron un hogar, claro que de vez en cuando pienso en mis padres biológicos y en como seria si estuvieran conmigo pero trato de no pensar mucho en ello. También estaba su hijo Finn, aunque era mi primo, el amor que nos teníamos era de hermanos, siempre estamos el uno para el otro, no hay secretos entre los dos. Cake, otro integrante de mi familia, llego cuando tenía 10 años, junto con Jake, el último integrante, un perro buldog color mostaza. A mis tíos se les había ocurrido la idea de darnos mascotas para "entretener nuestras mentes traviesas", debo admitir que a esa edad ninguno de los dos éramos precisamente unos angelitos, Finn siempre hallaba la forma de encontrar una nueva aventura, mientras yo siempre seguía fielmente sus pasos en nuestras alocadas excursiones en busca de diversión.

Vivíamos en una casa grande y acomodada en California, si queríamos algo lo teníamos, mis tíos solían consentirnos demasiado, en especial a mí, supongo que por ser la menor, y chica.

Cuando Finn tenía 18 años fue admitido en una prestigiosa universidad en nueva york, la noticia para mí fue devastadora, no es que no estuviera orgullosa de él, pero mi lado egoísta lloraba ya que sabía que perdería a mi hermano. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hermanos Finn y yo éramos inseparables y saber que él iba a dejar la casa y comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar distinto me destrozo. Claro que jamás le dije eso, pero no fue necesario, el me conocía mejor que cualquiera y entendía mi dolor ya que él también lo sentía, lo podía ver reflejado en esos cristalinos ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos.

Antes de marchar me hizo un promesa.

-en un año volveré por ti y nos iremos ambos a nueva york- me susurro en el oído para luego depositar un suave beso en mi frente.

Finn era un hombre de palabra, paso todo el año tratando de convencer a mis tíos de permitirme mudarme con él a nueva york y estudiar en una academia privada. Luego de muchos ruegos, peleas, llantos y "un poquito de manipulación" me permitieron ir con él.

Debido a la universidad Finn no podría buscarme, por lo que tendría que irme sola, a mi primo no le gustó la idea, pero no había de otra ya que las clases empezaban el lunes de esa semana y ya no podía retrasar el viaje.

Se suponía que viajaría el sábado, pero llamaron de la aéreo línea informando que había dos puestos disponibles para el viernes, mis tíos compraron ambos puestos ¿por qué dos? Preguntadle a esos derrochadores, aunque al final el puesto extra me había sido útil.

Les dije a mis tíos que no pusieran a Finn al tanto de mi acelerado vuelo, puse la excusa de que quería sorprenderlo (que era en parte cierta) pero más que todo porque quería explorar un poco las deslumbrantes calles de nueva york, sola. No es que no quisiera la compañía de Finn, ¡joder! Lo extrañaba como no se hacen una idea, es solo que él era un poco DEMACIADO sobre protector y era más que obvio que no me dejaría explorar un poco yo sola, por lo que tome la decisión de curiosear un poco en camino al apartamento de mi primo que quedaba algo lejos del aéreo puerto.

-"por favor abróchense los cinturones y permanezcan en sus asientos, el avión está a punto de aterrizar"

Esa robótica voz proveniente de los parlantes me sobresalto, ¿ya habíamos llegado?, me abroche el cinturón y descorrí la cortina que cubría la ventana para comprobar con sorpresa un deslumbrante sol alzándose orgulloso en el horizonte. ¿En qué momento había amanecido? Bueno, qué más da, ahora solo quiero que esta cosa aterrice y empezar una nueva historia.

Allí estaba yo, parada como una idiota observando con admiración el gigantesco edificio que estaba delante de mí. Al salir del aeropuerto tome un taxi y le pedí al chofer que me diera un recorrido por toda la ciudad, vi la mirada fatigada del hombre tras el volante, supongo que no quería pasarse todo el día dando vueltas por toda la ciudad con una turista entusiasta y su gato pero todo el malestar pareció retirarse de sus facciones al observar mi cartera, que estaba llena de dinero en efectivo, proporcionado por mis tíos.

Me dio un tour por toda la ciudad, ¡era increíble! Todo estaba lleno de luces y anuncios llamativos, personas ocupadas yendo a sus destinos y otras no tanto teniendo paseos tranquilos. Todo estaba lleno de bullicio y movimiento, me encantaba. En casa no solía salir sin compañía, además de Finn, mis tíos también solían tratarme como una niña, este pequeño acto de rebeldía me hizo sentir muy bien. Al final le dije al chofer que me dejara en el edifico "Gold Pearl ", al llegar allí, baje del taxi, no sin antes darle una generosa paga al chofer, y empecé caminar en dirección al edificio, pero pare en seco en la gigantesca entrada de ese lujoso rectángulo de cemento, por algún motivo estaba muy nerviosa, quizás era por el hecho de que hacía más de un año que no veía a Finn, nos comunicábamos a diario por teléfono y chat pero en definitiva no era lo mismo que estar cara a cara. ¿Habría cambiado? ¿sería más maduro? ¿Me extraño? Muchas dudas e inseguridades se agrupaban en mi mente.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia atrás y me di cuenta que detrás de mí, cruzando la calle, había una plazoleta, justo en frente del edificio. Sip de seguro un tranquilo paseo en el parque ayudaría a calmar mis nervios. Me dirigí allí y empecé a caminar lentamente por todo el lugar, era lindo, tenía elegantes farolas con aspecto antiguo y abundantes arbustos con diferentes tipos de rosas, también habían grandes bancas de un blanco mate, había familias caminando entre los arbustos y parejas tomadas de la mano, era una paisaje hermoso, quizás esa esplendida vista hubiera servido para relajarme si no fuera porque aun tenia encima mi equipaje, que estaba algo pesado, y me estaba ganando miradas extrañas de las otras personas que se hallaban en el plazoleta, algo sonrojada por la atención no deseada que estaba recibiendo, me dirigí hacia una de las bancas cercanas y me senté colocando mi equipaje sobre la banca, incluyendo mi confiable mochila verde, en la cual se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente Cake.

Me quede un rato en la banca, simplemente disfrutando del paisaje y observando a las personas pasar, ya estaba algo más calmada, sobre todo gracias a esa relajante melodía que llegaba a mis oídos desde algún punto del parque ¿de dónde provenía esa música? Levante la mirada tratando de localizar el origen de esa melodía tan bella, solo pude observar un grupo de personas que se agrupaban en círculo alrededor de alguien, supongo que el originario de la sinfonía. La curiosidad me carcomía, quería ver quien era capaz de tocar una melodía tan perfecta, por lo que me levante, con maletas y todo, y me dirigí al grupo de personas que disfrutaban de la música.

Al principio no lograba ver nada, ya que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí eran más altas que yo, pero una de las ventajas de no ser tan alta era que podía ser muy escurridiza, con algo de esfuerzo, (sobre todo por culpa de las maletas) me abrí paso hasta llegar al frente del grupo.

La persona que estaba frente a mí era una chico de piel muy pálida y un cabello color azabache acentuando aún más su palidez, tenía unos relucientes ojos verdes, rasgos finos y cincelados, debía tener entre veinte y veintitrés años, vestía con una camisa a cuadros manga larga roja y negra y unos jeens rasgados en la rodillas junto con unas zapatillas deportivas rojas, su cuerpo era delgado pero atlético, en sus manos tenía un enigmático bajo en forma de hacha color vino el cual tocaba de manera apasionada, tengo que reconocer que era jodidamente sexy, todo en el gritaba problemas, el tipo de chico del que mi familia me mantenía apartada.

Con un último rasgueo de cuerdas finalizo su actuación, ¡lástima! Me hubiera gustado escucharlo un poco más, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a retirarse no sin antes dejar algunos billetes y monedas en el sombrero que estaba al lado del chico, sin pensarlo mucho saque un par de billetes de mi cartera y los arroje al sombrero.

-¡oye rubia!-

¿Era a mí? Voltee mi cuerpo en dirección a la voz y me encontré de frente con unos ojos verdes que me miraban divertidos.

-me parece que te confundiste muñeca- me dijo extendiéndome los dos billetes que había depositado en su sombrero hace algunos segundos.

¡Mierda! De cerca se veía mucho más sexy, tenía un olor embriagante y seductor, como a pinos con un toque de almizcle, me tomo algunos segundos procesar las palabras que habían salido de esa sensual boca.

-¿he? Amm no, no cometí ningún error- dije con voz temblorosa enrollando nerviosamente mi cabello en mis dedos, ese era un hábito que tenía desde pequeña cuando me ponía nerviosa.

-linda, aquí hay doscientos dólares- dijo tratando de volver a darme el dinero

Negué con la cabeza como respuesta haciendo que el frunciera el ceño.

-vamos toma, en verdad no lo necesito, lo podrías usar para arreglar tus uñas o algo así- dijo de manera condescendiente

Okey, ahora si estaba molesta, puede que no lo haya dicho con esa intención, pero de alguna manera sus palabras y su actitud me ofendieron. El nerviosismo y el encanto inicial se habían esfumado, ¿quién se creía este imbécil? En primer lugar era MI maldito dinero y yo hacía lo que me viniera en gana con él y en segunda si no lo necesitaba ¿qué diablos hacia allí pidiendo limosnas? Probablemente vivía bajo un puente o algo así pero su orgullo machista, o alguna mierda, parecida no le permitían aceptar mi dinero.

-escucha niño bonito, si te estoy dando eso es porque quiero- dije acercándome sin recelo alguno y dándole pequeños golpecitos con mi dedo en su pecho -y si tienes algún problema con recibir mi dinero te invito a que te lo metas por donde mejor te entre- finalice volteándome y dirigiéndome al edificio.

Detrás de mi escuche una estruendosa carcajada ¿se estaba burlando de mí? Me negué a voltear y seguí con mi rumbo.

-¡nos volveremos a ver preciosa!-

Eso lo dudo niño bonito, cruce la carretera y volví a la misma posición de hace un rato frente a la puerta del edificio, esa pequeña disputa me había ayudado a subir mi adrenalina ¡sí! Ahora me sentía preparada para ver a mi hermano, me dispuse a entrar por la enorme puerta corrediza cuando me estrelle de bruces contra algo o mejor dicho alguien que estaba saliendo del edificio. El impacto fue tan fuerte que termine cayendo de espaldas en la acera con todas mis maletas esparcidas a mí alrededor.

De manera lejana escuchaba un maullido preocupado y gente hablando cosas indefendibles a mí alrededor, trataba de decirles que estaba bien pero el dolor agudo de mi nariz hacía imposible que hablara algo más entendible que balbuceos y gemidos de dolor, ni tan siquiera podía abrir mis ojos. De pronto todo se quedó en total silencio, solo escuchaba una masculina y tranquilizante voz muy cerca de mi oído.

-por favor trata de abrir los ojos- me susurraba la voz

No podía negarme, la voz era tan autoritaria y tranquila que no lo dude, con algo de esfuerzo comencé a abrirlos lentamente, lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos y aliviados ojos cafés seguidos por un cabello rojo intenso una piel acanelada, sus facciones eran muy varoniles y definidas, portaba un elegante traje marrón oscuro, aunque se veía algo joven todo en él decía control y sofisticación, era muy atractivo. Casi me vuelvo a desmayar al darme cuenta de lo cerca que están nuestros rostros ya que él tiene sus manos debajo de mi nuca levantando un poco mi cabeza. Me aparto de él nerviosa y me siento en la acera, a mi alrededor hay algunas personas que empiezan a retirarse al comprobar que estaba bien.

El hombre se levanta y me tiende una mano para ayudarme, la acepto y de un firme jalón estoy de nuevo en pie, su mano es cálida y grande.

-mis disculpas señorita, no la vi- se disculpó sacando un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo delantero de su traje.

Estaba algo confundida, ¿porque me ofrecía un pañuelo? No es como si pudiera limpiar toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo y ropa con ese pequeño trozo de tela. Un momento ¿qué es este sabor metálico que siento en la superficie de mis labios? Los toco y mis dedos terminan manchados de un rojo carmesí, WOU, ya entendía la necesidad del pañuelo, lo acepte y lo presione contra mi nariz, que era de dónde provenía la sangre.

Mientras yo trataba de parar la hemorragia el hombre comenzó a juntar mis maletas y amontonarlas junto a mis pies, por último tomo mi mochila verde y se detuvo en seco observando la mochila con interés, quizás por el hecho que se movía y salían desesperados maullidos del interior, ¡Uy! Me había olvidado de Cake, tome la mochila de sus manos y abrí la cremallera permitiendo que la pobre gata saliera, al salir empezó a restregarse entre mis piernas regalándome maullidos tranquilizadores haciéndome soltar algunas risas.

-vamos- me dijo de manera tranquila agarrando mi brazo y jalándome hacia un auto negro que estaba a nuestro lado.

-¿que ha-haces?- pregunte comenzando a entrar en pánico.

¿¡Acaso era algún tipo de la mafia y se había molestado por llenarlo de sangre nasal!? Pero parecía tan amable...

-la llevo al médico-dijo simplemente

Okey, esa respuesta me tranquilizo bastante.

-no es necesario- dije zafándome de su firme agarre.

-puede tener algún daño interno señorita- me dijo de manera seria mirándome fijamente.

Era extraño, en su mirada se podía ver verdadera preocupación, pero era innecesario, yo sabría si tengo algo roto, pero estoy segura de es solo un feo golpe.

-en verdad no se preocupe, es solo un golpecito- dije de manera casual dándole una sonrisa relajada, espero que mis dientes no estén manchados de rojo. Miro de mí a su auto con la duda reflejándose en su mirada para al final suspirar y sacar una tarjeta negra de su bolsillo.

-aquí está mi número de teléfono, si al final resulta tener una herida de gravedad avíseme, yo me haré cargo-

Me la entrego y se retiró a su elegante auto negro que arranco justo cuando él se montó en el asiento trasero.

-Amm okey... adiós, bueno... eso fue intenso-

Cake maulló de nuevo preocupada entre mis piernas, era hora de entrar, recogí mis maletas y entre al edificio, no sin antes revisar que no fuera saliendo ninguna persona.

¡Woau! Esto si era un edificio, todo era lujoso y refinado con buena iluminación, en la recepción habían elegantes sillones rojos, mesitas de mármol, candelabros de cristal... impresionante, opte por no pedir ayuda al recepcionista y entrar directamente al ascensor, ya me savia de memoria el piso y el número, estaba por accionar el botón cuando una zapatilla blanca evita que las puertas se cierren, al ascensor entra un chico con una bata blanca puesta sobre una informal camiseta y un pantalones azul oscuro, pero no era la bata lo que más me llamaba la atención, tenía un llamativo cabello rosado, empezando por un rosa pastel en las raíces y finalizando en las puntas de un rosa intenso, lo más extraño era que en lugar de darle un aspecto afeminado, era muy atractivo, tenía la piel blanca, rasgos suaves y tiernos, tenía unos inusuales ojos lilas, era una belleza exótica y tierna. Tan ensimismada estaba que había olvidado hacer presión en mi nariz con el pañuelo permitiendo que la sangre corriera libre, ¡mierda!

-¿estás bien?-

De un movimiento rápido se acercó a mí y sujeto mi cabeza levantándola haciendo que mi mirada quedara clavada en el techo del ascensor. ¿Y ahora qué diablos estaba pasando? El pareció captar mi nerviosismo por lo que dijo:

-tranquila soy doctor-

Con manos profesionales empezó a tocar mi nariz tanteando mis huesos del tabique, tenía las manos frías.

-parece que es solo es inflamación- dijo con una sonrisa y ojos tranquilos.

Me soltó y se dirigió a un maletín que hasta ese momento no sabía que traía, saco una pequeña caja y extrajo una bendita.

-estate quieta- me susurro volviendo a colocarse muy cerca de mí.

¿Que este chico no sabía lo que era el espacio personal? ¿Si quiera seria doctor? Es decir, se notaba que tenía experiencia pero a mi parecer era demasiado joven para ejercer esa carrera, quizás solo era un pasante.

-levanta la cabeza-

Sin esperar a que reaccionara sujeto mi mentón levantando mi rostro haciendo que nuestras miradas conectaran, me miraba de manera entre dulce y divertida, estaba MUY cerca, incluso podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi nariz, Umm olía a chicle, me gusta el chicle. De manera muy delicada coloco la bendita en el puente de mi nariz, una vez lo hizo, se apartó volviendo a poner una considerable distancia entre los dos, en ese momentos las puertas del elevador se abrieron, recogió su maletín y salió del ascensor.

-cuídate y se buena, ya nos volveremos a ver- se despidió para que justo después las puertas se cerraran.

Había sido un día definitivamente raro, sin lugar a dudas los chicos de nueva york están locos, aunque también están muy guapos...

-muy bien Cake vamos- le dije a mi gata que había permanecido en mis pies, las puertas se habían abierto y habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Notas finales:

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Pongan su opiniones en comentarios, se aceptan cumplidos tomatazos... lo que quieran... se les quiere bye!

Y perdonen si consiguen algún HORROR ortográfico -.-


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentros

¡Holis! Aquí el segundo cap., gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y mil gracias por los comentarios.

Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

"No seas cobarde Fi"

Repetí esa frase una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mas no me daba resultado. No lograba entender el "porque" de mi miedo. ¡Solo era Finn! ¡MI Finn! sabía que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa, mas sin embargo, cada vez que levantaba mi temblorosa mano hacia el timbre la detenía a un escaso centímetro de su objetivo.

"No seas cobarde Fi"

Todo está bien, el sigue siendo mi hermano, podía haber cambiado un poco, tal vez fuera más maduro, independiente, serio... pero se con certeza que sigue siendo mi Finn ¿cierto?, estoy segura de que algo tan efímero como el tempo no puede romper nuestros lazos ¿o sí?

"No seas cobarde Fi"

Siento un sudor frio recorriéndome la nuca, mi cuerpo no para de temblar, tengo el estomago revuelto, por un momento me preocupo de que pueda vomitar justo aquí, frente a la puerta del Pen House de mi hermano y manchar la bonita alfombra roja del pasillo, aunque pesándolo bien no era una idea tan mala, sin duda un feo malestar estomacal era una buena excusa para retrasar un poco nuestro encuentro...

"¡NO SEAS COBARDE FI!"

¡No! No iba a realizar un acto tan infantil como ese, ya había retrasado nuestro encuentro lo suficiente, me habían molestado, golpeado e invadido mi espacio personal, todo en un mismo día. Todos los contratiempos con diferentes personas que había tenido a lo largo de la tarde habían retrasado este momento, ya había pensado lo suficiente, no iba a esperar más. Escuche un maullido en mis pies por lo que baje la mirada, Cake me miraba con intensidad, como diciendo: es hora de aventura Fi.

-¿lista compañera?-

De forma rápida, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, estire el brazo y hundí el botoncito que estaba al lado de la puerta, inmediatamente después escuche unos ladridos familiares provenientes del interior, seguidos de una voz que también era más que familiar para mí.

-¿quién es?-

¡MIERDA! ¿¡Que hice!? ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡no ahora! No estoy lista.

-¿quién es?- pregunto Finn con más intensidad.

Escuche unos firmes pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Justo en este momento estoy teniendo un serio ataque de pánico, ¿¡en que cojones estaba pensando!? ¡No estoy preparada para ver a mi hermano aun! Los ladridos de Jake unidos con los maullidos de Cake solo ayudaban a que el pitido en mis oídos se incrementara y la cabeza me palpitara con más fuerza, ¡Maldición! Me hubiera montado en el auto del pelirrojo elegante cuando tuve la oportunidad, aunque al final el tipo en verdad hubiera sido de la mafia, prefiero mil veces estar atada y amordazada el algún sótano de la ciudad que tener que afrontar esta situación, bien, quizás exagero un poco, pero no puedo pensar claramente, la adrenalina recorre mis venas y el corazón me bombea a mil por segundo. Los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. ¡todo está bien! Soy una mujer madura y se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡vamos Cake!- chille en un susurro desesperado.

Como buena mujer madura que soy, hice lo que cualquiera en mi posición haría: huir.

Sin meditarlo ni un solo instante eche a correr por el pasillo, no me preocupe por mis maletas, ni siquiera me detuve a observar si Cake me seguía, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era huir de ese lugar, mi subconsciente me miraba con desaprobación articulando la palabra "cobarde" en sus labios, pero mi miedo era mucho más fuerte en ese momento que mi orgullo. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Porque el jodido pasillo tenía que ser tan largo!? A mis espaldas escuche como la puerta se abría. ¡Mierda!.

-¡oiga espere!-

No me detuve ni mire hacia atrás, un poco mas y doblaría la esquina, llegaría al ascensor y comenzaría una bonita vida en Tijuana con un nombre falso cosechando uvas, SIP la vida perfecta. Faltaba tan poco para llegar, pero por supuesto soy yo, y no hay nadie en este mundo que tenga peor suerte que yo, por lo que me enrede con mis propios pies y caí con todo mi esplendor en el piso del pasillo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a llegar a la esquina.

-¿está bien?... ¡oye! ¡Jake no!-

No quería moverme de mi posición, boca abajo y con los brazos cruzados debajo de mi frente sosteniendo el peso de mi cabeza, la alfombra peluda del pasillo había amortiguado mi caída, ¡lástima! Si esa condenada alfombra no hubiera estado, probablemente me habría ganado un duro golpe en la cabeza por tanto hay bastantes posibilidades de que hubiera quedado desmayada, maldita alfombra acolchada. Sin previo aviso sentí algo cálido y áspero en mi brazo izquierdo, levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con unos alegres ojos negros. Jake está a mi lado moviendo la cola y lanzado aullidos de alegría, no puedo contenerlo más y se me escapan algunas risas, junto con algunas lágrimas, también había extrañado mucho a mi amigo canino. Me siento en el pasillo solo para volver a caer pero esta vez de espaldas debido a que Jake salto sobre mi pecho y empezó a lamer mi cara con entusiasmo.

-yo también te extrañe amigo- logro decir entre risas mientras lo acaricio por todos lados.

-ya basta Jake, ¿qué diablos te ocurre?-

Me quedo completamente paralizada mientras siento como me quita a Jake de encima.

-lo siento, suele ser muy... cariñoso con las personas- dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y dilatados seguí el recorrido de su mano, pase por su brazo, hombro, cuello, hasta que finalmente clave la mirada en su rostro. Si hablamos de lo físico Finn no había cambiado absolutamente nada, mismos rasgos, mismo cabello, mismos ojos, se podía apreciar un leve bronceado natural y quizás había sacado algo más de musculo, pero del resto seguía siendo mi Finn. Lo más curioso es que no me miraba a mi, sino que tenia la mirada fija en un punto detrás de mi persona.

-¿Cake?-

Como si fuera en cámara lenta empezó a girar su cuello hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos.

-¿Fionna?-

Si hubiera sido otro momento me hubiera burlado de su expresión, algo así como: hey hermano, mejor tomadme una foto que te dura mas, y es que en realidad su expresión era muy cómica, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras boqueaba como un pez tratando de articular palabra, pero yo también me encontraba muy nerviosa.

-he-hey ¿qué tal?, adelantaron mi vuelo para hoy... so-sorpresa- dije en un susurro estrangulado, no estoy segura de donde saque la fuerza para hablar, cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa y Finn seguía delante de mi sin decir palabra. Maldición di algo, no sé cuanto más pueda aguantar esta situación. Finn pestañeo varias veces como para asegurarse que no era un sueño, sin vacilar estiro más el brazo y tomo mi muñeca jalándome y colocándome de nuevo en pie.

-¡Fionna!-

Sin permitirme hacer nada me rodeo con sus brazos apretándome en un fuerte abrazo, me faltaba un poco el aire pero en ese momento me importaba un comino la falta de oxigeno, levante mis brazos y rodee su cuerpo correspondiendo con la misma intensidad que el. En ese momento no me importo la distancia ni el tiempo, mis miedos iníciales ahora me parecían puras tonterías inventadas por mi hiperactiva mente ¡por Dios! ¿cómo pude haber estado tan nerviosa por reencontrarme con Finn?.

-te extrañe tanto Fi- susurro Finn suavemente en mi oreja.

-yo también te extrañe hermano- lloriquee enterrando mi nariz en su pecho. La suave tela de su camisa junto con su suave aroma familiar me reconfortaba y tranquilizaban. Finn no me soltó, nos mantuvimos así un rato, o tal vez fue mucho tiempo, no lo sabía ni tampoco me importaba, solo queria quedarme en esa posición para siempre.

* **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO***

-ten- me dijo Finn tendiéndome una taza de chocolate. La acepte y le di un sorbo, estaba delicioso, exactamente como me gustaba: concentrado y caliente.

Nos encontrábamos en su sala de estar, que era tan impresionante como el resto del edificio, las paredes eran de un agradable color crema que contrastaban a la perfección con unos finos sillones de cuero negro, un lustroso suelo de mármol, una elegante mesita de cristal en el centro encima de una alfombra gris, al fondo había un gran ventanal que daba una vista panorámica de todo Nueva York, mas adelante había una puerta de cristal que conducía a la cocina, la cual a simple vista se nota lo lujosa que es, en la pared ubicada frente a los sillones se encontraba un enorme televisor de plasma y mas a su izquierda un aire acondicionado que se encargaba de enfriar todo el piso, del lado derecho de la sala y al final había un escalera de mármol con un barandal plateado, supongo que en el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones pero aun no avía visitado esa parte de la casa, en realidad no me había movido desde que llegue del sillón que había frente a la mesita de centro.

Luego de soltarnos en el pasillo Finn tomo mis maletas y nos dirigimos al interior, sujeto mis hombros y me condujo hacia el sillón donde nos sentamos. Mi hermano comenzó a lanzarme preguntas sobre mi vuelo y de mi vida en general, como estaba, como estaban mis tíos, que tal el vuelo y él porque nadie le avía informado de mi vuelo adelantado, le dije la misma excusa que le había soltado a mis tíos... no se lo tomo bien, como lo esperaba empezó a reñirme por haber ido hasta allí sin compañía ¡por favor! Como si no pudiera hacer nada por mi cuenta, sin embargo no respondí y acepte resignada mi regaño, apenas llegaba a la ciudad y no quería discutir con Finn aunque en el fondo extrañaba sus riñas, el regaño no duro mucho, tras prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer prosiguió a contarme de su vida, su universidad, sus aventuras en NY, incluso me dijo que tenía una novia y que me la presentaría el lunes, Woau debía ser algo serio, Finn jamás me había presentado a ninguna de sus novias, por un momento me preocupe de tener a una rival por la atención de mi hermano pero no quería preocuparme de mas por lo que decidí no sacar conclusiones hasta conocerla en persona.

-y ¿qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Finn observando su reloj, debían ser aproximadamente las 9:00pm, cuando hablaba con Finn el tiempo parecía volar, lo había extrañado tanto. -¿tienes hambre?- como toda respuesta justo en ese momento mi estomago soltó un sonoro gruñido, ¡muy oportuno! Finn comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras mis mejillas se calentaban y me enrollaba un mechón de cabello en el dedo, ¡no era mi culpa! Hacia un buen rato que no probaba algo más que chocolate, que a pesar de estar delicioso, no lograba llenarme.

-en vista de eso- dijo Finn una vez que había parado de reír -voy a ordenar una pizza y ¿te parece si rentamos una película?- pregunto rascándose la nuca -podemos rentar una de esos vampiros que tanto te gustan-

Ese gesto me lleno de ternura, sabía que Finn prefería limpiar caca de Jake con su lengua a calarse una película completa de "esos vampiro que tanto me gustan", en verdad quería que me sintiera cómoda.

-¿qué tal si rentamos una de acción?- propuse con una sonrisa divertida estirando en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

-¿de verdad? Gracias Fi- suspiro Finn claramente aliviado. -ven, te llevare a tu cuarto para que te asees mientras yo voy ordenando la comida y las películas-

Asentí y me puse de pie para seguir a Finn escaleras arriba, pero justo en la base de las escaleras se detuvo ocasionando que casi chocara con él, se volteo y me miro a la cara con el seño fruncido.

-una cosa más- dijo mientras inspeccionaba mi cara con atención -¿qué te ocurrió en la nariz?-

Instintivamente dirigí mis manos hacia mi nariz y tantee el puente, efectivamente allí se encontraba la bendita que el chico de cabellos rosados había colocado, me había olvidado completamente de ella.

-oh amm, cuando estaba entrando al edificio choque con una persona-

-diablos Fi, debes tener más cuidado ¿te hiciste daño? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- pregunto Finn comenzando a alterarse, joder era tan exagerado.

-no, no, no fue nada serio, lo prometo- le dije moviendo una mano en el aire para restarle importancia, aunque Finn no se veía muy convencido -anda, te juro que no es nada serio, es más, hasta un mismo doctor me lo dijo- no estaba completamente segura de si ese chico era un doctor pero diría cualquier cosa para no preocupar a mi hermano.

-¿un doctor? ¿En el edificio?- me pregunto escéptico arqueando una ceja.

-¡si de verdad! Me conseguí con uno en el ascensor de camino hacia acá- siguió con la mirada clavada en mis ojos considerando el creerme o no -te lo juro- desde pequeña Finn siempre podía descifrar cuando mentía, eso nunca había terminado de agradarme aunque ahora deseaba que notara la sinceridad en mis ojos.

-está bien- dijo Finn en tono derrotado tomando rumbo escaleras arriba conmigo pisándole los talones. ¡si! Una victoria para Fionna, no solía salirme con la mía. Llegamos al segundo piso y allí había un largo pasillo con cuatro habitaciones.

-la tuya es la segunda a la derecha- dijo señalando la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Seguí su dirección y me encamine hacia mi nueva habitación, llegue frente a la puerta y con un pequeño suspiro tome la perilla y la gire abriendo la puerta. Hermosa, fue la primera palabra que se me llego a la mente al dar un paso dentro, era grande, mucho más grande que mi antigua habitación, las paredes tenían un hermoso color turquesa, uno de mis colores favoritos, en el suelo había una gran y peluda alfombra blanca que cubría todo el piso, en el centro una enorme cama matrimonial de sabanas azules y a su lado una sofisticada mesita de noche, en la pared que estaba frente a la cama había un monumental espejo de cuerpo completo, mas allá del espejo estaba una puerta que suponía conducía al baño pero lo que más llamaba mi atención se encontraba el fondo de la habitación, había un enorme ventanal haciendo el papel de pared muy parecido al que se encontraba en la sala de abajo, al igual que en la planta baja la vista era impresionante, en verdad magnifica, también había unas enormes cortinas en caso de que quisiera algo más de privacidad, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera espiarme a esa altura.

-¿qué te parece?- pregunto Finn nervioso. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido en la puerta atento a cada uno de mis movimientos, ¿en verdad estaba preocupado de que no me gustara? Que ridiculez. -puedes escoger otra si esta no te gusta o puedo mandar a pintarla de nuevo o... por favor Fi di algo- en verdad estaba preocupado por algo tan ridículo, se rascaba la nuca, como hacia siempre que estaba nervioso. Sin pensarlo mucho corrí a sus brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-¡me encanta!- canturree. Escuche como Finn soltaba un suspiro aliviado y correspondía a mi abrazo, cargándome y dándome vueltas en el aire haciendo que soltara unas bobas risitas. Me deposito en el suelo debido a que su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-diga- Finn me hiso un gesto con la mano incitándome a que entrara en la habitación. Obedecí y me adentre más observando y tocando todo. -joder, perdón, lo olvide... no, ya no puedo... no es eso... estoy ocupado esta noche... vallan ustedes... pues lo siento pero no... ya no molestes, adiós.- con algo de violencia Finn colgó la llamada de su teléfono táctil ¿quién insistía tanto? ¿Sería su novia? Si ese era el caso no quería ser la causante de una pelea.

-oye Finn, si tienes un compromiso ve- dije tranquila sentándome en la cama y rebotando un poco, era suave. -yo pediré una pizza y veré una maratón de películas de vampiros-

-no, de ninguna manera Fionna, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, esos imbéciles se las pueden arreglar si mi una noche- ¿imbéciles? Ósea que eran chicos, probablemente sus amigos, tampoco quería que discutiera con sus amigos.

-pero...-

-he dicho que no- finalizo Finn guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Pues ni modo, no se podía discutir con él cuando había tomado una decisión.-te espero abajo- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-bien...-

* **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox** *

Unos veinte minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos de regreso en el sillón, pero esta vez yo con el cabello mojado y mi pijama de my Little pony comiendo pizza directamente de la caja, junto con Cake y Jake acostados cómodamente en el suelo de la sala, sin película, quizás el tipo que las entregaba se había perdido o algo así ya que llevamos esperando un tiempo considerable por la dichosa película. Finn mira por octava vez su reloj de muñeca y suelta un gruñido disgustado, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, justo cuando creí que mi hermano iba a explotar Jake empezó a ladrar y se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-ya era hora- murmuro molesto colocándose de pie de un salto y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Me daba algo de lastima el pobre chico repartidor de CDs que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, tendría que aguantar toda la furia de mi hermano fuera o no su culpa.

-por fin-dijo abriendo la puerta -¿sabes todo lo...? ¿¡Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí!?

Eso abrió mi curiosidad, por lo visto no era el repartidor de CDs. ¿quién vendría al apartamento de mi hermano a estas horas? Sea quien fuera se notaba que no era muy bien recibido por Finn.

-vaya, gracias por esa bienvenida tan calurosa- dijo una voz masculina con evidente sarcasmo.

-no les pedí que vinieran, ¡largo!- decía Finn exasperado dando un rápido vistazo en mi dirección.

-por favor Finn, no puedes estar encerrado y estudiando todo el tiempo, no es sano- se escucho una segunda voz masculina, está más dulce y razonable.

-no estoy estudiando, en verdad estoy ocupado con... otras cosas-

-vamos compañero, así tengamos que secuestrarte y meterte en un saco vas a venir al club con nosotros- se escucho una tercera voz masculina, esta mas autoritaria y profunda.

Había algo extraño en todo esto, esas voces se me hacían familiares, pero no lograba atinar en donde las había escuchado, pero sin lugar a dudas las reconocía, piensa Fi ¿de donde son esa voces?

-¿¡no me escucharon!? ¡He dicho que no!- Finn estaba al límite, estaba empezando a preocuparme enserio, me miro un instante y luego volvió a mirar al frente. En este momento yo me hallaba de pie atenta a todo sin emitir una sola palabra.

-espera un segundo... ¿hay alguien más contigo allí?- pregunto la primera voz.

-n-no- chillo Finn delatándose por completo. ¿Por qué no querría que las personas del otro lado de la puerta me conocieran?

-¿es una chica? Finn eso está mal, tu ya tienes novia- dijo la segunda voz con reprobación.

-¿¡le estas siendo infiel a mi prima!?- gruño la tercera voz. Finn dio un paso hacia delante y se puso de puntillas como si alguien lo sujetara del cuello de la camisa. ¿¡Que hago!? ¿Llamo a la policía? ¿Al encargado? ¿Trato de enfrentarme a ellos?

-hey Flama cálmate, no podemos asegurar nada hasta comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos- dijo la primera voz.-

-esto no va a terminar bien- suspiro la segunda.

Sin más, a pesar de sus protestas y amenazas, Finn fue echado a un lado permitiendo el paso a los tres individuos dentro del departamento. Tres pares de ojos me miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad.

"TIERRA POR FAVOR TRAGAME"

*xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo*

Notas finales:

Dejen sus opiniones en comentarios, se les quiere. bye!


	3. Chapter 3 nuevas amistades

**Holas gente! Aquí el tercer cap del fic, espero que les guste y disculpas por la demora xD**

 **Capitulo 3: Nuevas amistades**

 **La mala suerte era algo normal para mí, estaba acostumbrada, debía ser consciente del hecho de que si algo podía salirme mal sin duda saldría mal. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Acaso no hay ningún jodido límite para mi racha interminable de infortunios? Es decir ¿cuánta mala suerte puede tener una persona promedio? ¿Cuántas personas descuartice en mi vida pasada?, sinceramente no lose, pero tuve que haber sido una persona realmente horrible...**

 **La habitación estaba consumida en un silencio sepulcral, nadie emitía un solo ruido ni realizaba un movimiento, y claro está que yo no iba a romper esa frágil capa de quietud.**

 **No entendía el porqué ni el cómo, pero estaban allí ¡en verdad estaban allí! Parados delante de mí, observándome con incredulidad, sorpresa e intriga. Eran ellos, los tres chicos con los que me había topado en mi recorrido hasta este lugar, ya decía yo que esas voces me resultaban familiares pero nunca pensé que... fueran ellos. El vago guitarrista, el mafioso pelirrojo y el doctor rosa (estos fueron los nombres que decidí darles) ¡pero qué carajos están haciendo aquí! Estaba segura que eran de esas personas con las que no te volverás a topar jamás en tu vida, pero ¡tachan! Mi mala suerte hace acto de presencia. El silencio abrumador me ahogaba cada vez más ¡que alguien diga algo! ¡Quien sea!**

 **-Tu... ¿estás saliendo con la rubia sexy de la plaza?-**

 **Quien sea menos él ¡genial! El vago guitarrista había optado por tener la primera palabra... oye frena el carro ¿¡rubia sexy!?**

 **-¡no estamos salien...! espera ¿¡rubia que!?- chillo Finn con los dientes apretados a un lado de la puerta.**

 **-¿conoces a la chica gato?-**

 **¿Chica gato? Bueno, al menos no era la única que iba por allí dando nombres raros a la gente desconocida. Esta pregunta la había hecho el pelirrojo que se encontraba al lado del peli-negro y del peli-rosa.**

 **-¿Que es esa pendejada de chica gato? Pues sí, me la encontré en la plaza de en frente- dijo haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza para señalar el punto mencionado -estaba haciendo un poco de relajo esperando el anochecer. ¿qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde la conoces?-**

 **-tropecé con ella cuando estaba saliendo del edificio, creo que se rompió la nariz pero no me permitió llevarla al hospital- dijo con total serenidad haciendo que el oji-verde soltara un prolongado silbido.**

 **-veo que causaste una mejor impresión que yo- dijo divertido el chico de piel pálida.**

 **-¿entonces fuiste tú el bruto que hizo que la pobre niña expulsara sangre por su nariz como un grifo abierto?- pregunto el chico de ojos lilas mirando acusadora mente al peli-rojo.**

 **-¡fue sin intención! Me ofrecí a llevarla a un centro médico pero... ¿tú la conoces?**

 **-Así es, la conseguí cuando estaba bajando en el ascensor, por suerte no fue nada serio, pero debes tener más cuidado- le reprendió el peli-rosa.**

 **-¡ya lo sé!-**

 **-¿me están diciendo que los tres la conocimos hoy por accidente?-**

 **-por lo visto si-**

 **-esto da miedo-**

 **-concuerdo-**

 **Tanto parloteo me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, hablan entre ellos como si fueran los únicos en la habitación, me daba miedo dirigir mi mirada hacia mi hermano. Si tan solo se mantuvieran en silencio un segundo...**

 **-¡CÁLLENSE!-**

 **¿Mi boca había pronunciado lo que pensaba? Nop, era Finn que ahora estaba entre los chicos y yo masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos firmemente apretados.**

 **-haber... déjenme ver si entendí- dijo soltando su nariz lanzando una mirada nada bonita en mi dirección -¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras.**

 **-algo así- respondieron los tres al unisonó.**

 **Esa respuesta pareció hacer enfadar más a Finn.**

 **-explíquense-**

 **-¿estás sordo? Acabamos de explicarlo- dijo el peli-negro con fastidio.**

 **Oye compañero, no hagas que Finn te arroje por la ventana, creedme que yo conozco su mal genio.**

 **-Tal parece que los tres la conocimos hoy por casualidad- dijo el peli-rosa tratando de calmar los ánimos.**

 **-¡es enserio!- exclamo molesto mi hermano volteando a mirarme.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Me estaba preguntando a mí?**

 **-s-si- susurre enredando mis dedos en mi cabello. De lo duro que lo jalaba probablemente me lo arrancaría.**

 **-¡esto tiene que ser una puta broma!- chillo molesto Finn pasando ambas manos por su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.**

 **Bueno cálmate ya hermano, tampoco es para tanto.**

 **-ahora me parece que las preguntas debemos hacerlas nosotros- dijo diplomáticamente el pelirrojo, aunque su voz parecía estar calmada sus ojos destilaban fuego puro -nos vas a explicar que está pasando. Ahora- no era una pregunta.**

 **-¡sí! ¿Qué cojones está haciendo ella aquí?- pregunto el oji-verde mirando en mi dirección -por favor dime que es una vagabunda y le están dando asilo y no que le estas poniendo los cuernos a tu chica-.**

 **Una vez que dijo esto el peli-rojo dio un paso adelante con una ira palpable en todo su cuerpo.**

 **-como le estés siendo infiel a mí prima...-**

 **-Cálmate Flama, si ese es la caso estoy seguro que Fibi le arrancara el "tú sabes que" a Finn y hará que se lo trague su perro- dijo el peli-rosa -aunque Finn no es de ese tipo, por favor Finn, dinos ¿qué ocurre?-**

 **Umm, el pelirrojo se llama Flama. Ahora el reflector estaba en todo el centro de la sala he iluminaba directamente hacia Finn, el cual repentinamente se había quedado sin habla. No lograba entenderlo ¿porque Finn no quería decirles que yo soy su prima? ¿se avergonzaba de mi o algo? En verdad esperaba que no. Otro punto que ocupaba mi mente era saber que los tres chicos con los que había chocado más temprano eran en realidad amigos de mi primo, el mundo es en verdad un lugar muy pequeño.**

 **-Ella es... bueno la verdad... ella... es mi hermana- dijo Finn en un suspiro derrotado.**

 **Otro prolongado silencio se esparció por la sala mientras los invitados mantenían bien abiertos sus ojos observando a Finn, después a mí y viceversa.**

 **-En realidad no somos hermanos, somos primos- dije tan bajito que no estoy segura de haber sido escuchada, aunque tal vez si por la mirada molesta que recibí por parte de mi primo-hermano. Finn odiaba que dijera que éramos primos, siempre me regañaba para decir frente a los demás que éramos hermanos -mis tíos me adoptaron hace mucho tiempo- proseguí ahora modulando un poco mas mi tono de voz. Quizás hablar no fue la idea más brillante que se me ha ocurrido, ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre mí. Mierda.**

 **-¿hermanos?- pregunto el peli-rosa aturdido.**

 **El oji-verde empezó a caminar en mi dirección empujando a Finn en el proceso terminando justo delante de mí. Estaba incluso más cerca que en la plaza, sus ojos verdes miraban directamente a los míos, oh por Dios, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a desmayarme, porque aunque no me hubiera dado una muy buena impresión seguía estado condenadamente guapo. Sus ojos bajaron y me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, me sentí tan... expuesta, no me gustaba esa sensación, para rematar, como si no fuera suficiente su meticulosa inspección, tomo mi mentón entre su dedo pulgar y anular y me obligo nuevamente a mantener mi mirada clavada en la suya. Por un momento me perdí en esos brillantes ojos esmeralda, en verdad eran hermosos. Claro que ese extraño momento de encanto duro bastante poco.**

 **-¿¡Que carajos estás haciendo Marshall!?- grito Finn apareciendo delante de mí y apartando la mano de Marshall (era el nombre que había escuchado que Finn le daba) de un manotazo.**

 **-tranquilo compañero- dijo el pelinegro volviendo al lado de sus amigos y alzando sus brazos en señal de rendición -solo quería comprobar que eran de la misma familia-**

 **-¿y?- pregunto el peli-rosa. El cual era el único del que aun desconocía el nombre.**

 **-si estos dos no comparten sangre yo no soy sensual-**

 **Hijo de puta presumido.**

 **-bien supongo que vivirás un día mas- dijo Flama visiblemente mas aliviado aunque aun tenía el seño fruncido, me daba la impresión que era un tipo serio y que no sonreía muy a menudo -¿porque no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana-prima o lo que sea?-**

 **Bien, eso era algo que yo también quería saber. Finn desplazo su mirada al suelo pensando en una respuesta.**

 **-No lo considere necesario- dijo tranquilamente volviendo a mirar a los chicos.**

 **Esa no era una respuesta tan mala, no es como si saber de mi existencia cambiaría en algo a las personas delante de nosotros, aunque por otro lado son sus amigos ¿no? Aunque en realidad no se cuanta información comparten entre los chicos, bueno si lo pienso bien tampoco se cuanta información intercambian las chicas ya que nunca he tenido amigas... ¡Concéntrate Fionna!**

 **-No lo consideraste necesario- repitió el chico rosa lentamente acercándose a Finn -somos tus amigos Finn y como tus amigos deberías contarnos de estas cosas- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.**

 **-si tienen razón, lo siento- dijo Finn mirando con culpabilidad a los tres hombres.**

 **Wow paren el mundo ¿¡Finn se estaba disculpando!? Esta escena era digna de foto, estas personas debían ser importantes para mi hermano si lograban que se disculpara tan abiertamente. Por lo visto NY le había hecho bien a mi hermano.**

 **-bien estas perdonado- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa fácil.**

 **Bien quizás no fuera tan malo.**

 **-creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente- dijo el peli-rosa acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano derecha en un suave y cálido apretón -soy Gumball- dijo para luego llevarse mi mano a sus labios para seguidamente depositar un beso. OH MI DIOS.**

 **-¿¡Gumball tu también!?- exclamo molesto Finn apretando los puños.**

 **-anda ya, que ha sido solo un saludo relájate- dijo Gumball entre risas -veo que eres un hermano sobre protector-**

 **-mucho, esto puede ser divertido- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa bastante maligna a mi parecer.**

 **-¿¡que quisiste decir con eso Marshall!?-**

 **-nada- dijo con una expresión inocente bastante convincente.**

 **-yo soy flama- dijo el peli-rojo colocándose delante de mí y estrechando mi mano –es un placer cono…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue groseramente interrumpido.**

 **-hola muñeca. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver- sin vacilar coloco ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dio un fuerte abrazo -soy Marshall- Mierda huele muy bien.**

 **-Marshall ¿¡que mierdas estas…!?- grito Finn desde el otro lado de la sala, el cual estaba siendo retenido por un brazo sobre sus hombros de parte de Gumball.**

 **-vale, amigo cálmate solo le estaba dando la bienvenida a tu "hermanita"- dijo Marshall haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermanita", aunque no estoy muy segura del porque.**

 **-ya déjalo Marshall, te estás ganando una paliza- dijo Flama con cara seria.**

 **-como sea- suspiro Finn soltándose del brazo del peli-rosa y dirigiéndose a la puerta para proseguir a abrirla –bueno señores, como ven esta noche estoy OCUPADO así que… aquí se partió una tasa y cada quien para su casa- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano dirigido a la puerta.**

 **-si…- dijo Marshall encaminándose a la puerta. Vi la esperanza en los ojos de mi hermano para luego pasar a una expresión de agonía cuando el peli-negro cambio radicalmente su rumbo y termino sentándose en el sillón.**

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo Marshall?- dijo Finn volviendo a masajearse el puente de la nariz.**

 **-pues ya que no podemos salir… supongo que nos quedaremos aquí.**

 **¿¡Que!?**

 **-¿¡Que!?- chillo Finn apretando el pomo de la puerta, si lo seguía apretando probablemente lo rompería.**

 **-en esto estoy de acuerdo con Marshall- dijo Gumball sentándose al lado de Marshall en el sillón –me parece que es momento de conocer mejor a tu prima.**

 **-hermana- murmuro Finn frunciendo el seño.**

 **-lo siento, hermana- dijo el peli-rosa con una sonrisa.**

 **-bien, noche en casa de Finn- dijo Flama por ultimo ocupando el último espacio libre del sillón.**

 **Le eche una rápida ojeada a Finn y no se veía nada contento ¿eso en su ojo era un tick?**

 **Era más que obvio que estos hombres no tenían la intención de irse, nuestra noche de películas tenia mas invitados de los previstos, no es como si importara tanto, es decir, es solo una película. ¿Qué puede salir mal?**

 **OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Bueno gente aquí el final del cap, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, recuerden que gracias a ellos me animo a continuar. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Noche de películas!

**_¡Holas gente! Aquí les traigo por fin el cuarto capítulo. Disculpen la demora, como disculpa este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores. -.-"y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, gracias también a mis lectores silenciosos por pasarse un rato por aquí_** ** _J_** ****

 **Capítulo 4: noche de películas**

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba en un estado de completo pánico. Todo lo que podía ver era el negro vacío, tan cerrado… tan obscuro. Mi garganta estaba seca y sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No podía soportarlo más, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

-Tranquilízate Fionna- hablo con esfuerzo el chico que estaba encima de mí, sosteniendo el peso de las cajas para que estas no terminaran por aplastarme.

-Y-yo no puedo… - los temblores comenzaron a ser cada vez más violentos, no podía controlarme. No puedo estar encerrada, no de nuevo, no puedo soportarlo...

-Fionna- hablo suavemente pero con mucha autoridad mi acompañante. No podía verlo pero sentí como unía su nariz con la mía y me dejaba respirar de su cálido aliento. –escúchame Fionna, voy a sacarte de aquí ¿entendiste? No dejare que nada te pase…-

 ** _5 horas antes…_**

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón individual que estaba al lado del sofá grande donde estaban los chicos. Estaba un poco hastiada, llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos discutiendo, bueno Finn discutía, los demás se limitaban a ignorarlo.

Por amor a la santa Teresa Finn siéntate y cierra el pico de una buena vez.

-Oye tranquilo hermano, comete un snickers- dijo Marshall sacando el chocolate del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Metete tu snickers por el…-

-Relájate Finn, solo será un rato, lo prometemos- dijo Gumball tratando de nuevo de calmar los ánimos.

-¡Así es! Además, a ella le caigo bien ¿cierto? Errr… disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro mirándome con sus ojos verdes, al él se le unieron los otros dos invitados teniendo sus tres miradas clavadas en mí, otra vez.

-Soy Fionna aunque pueden llamarme Fi- dije lo más claro que pude.

-No, de hecho no pueden, solo yo puedo decirle así- dijo mi hermano de manera infantil y posesiva. A veces podía ser tan tierno… pero enserio primo me estas avergonzando.

-Es Fi entonces- dijo Marshall ignorando olímpicamente a Finn. –me gusta, aprobado-.

Y por algún estúpido motivo me sonroje.

-También me gusta Fi- dijo el pelirosa mostrándome una perfecta sonrisa de comercial que me dejo completamente embobada. –Aunque no sé si me gusta más que ese lindo pijama de ponis- dijo con ojos juguetones observando mi enigmático pijama.

¡Mierda! Esto es lo que pasa por no aceptar la invitación de tía Margaret a ir a comprar un nuevo pijama en Victoria's Secret. Eso me gano por ser una anti-social.

-Umm a mí me gustan más sus pantuflas- dijo el ojiverde mirando con diversión mis pies.

¡Doble mierda! No podía estar más sonrojada ni aunque lo intentara. Malditas pantuflas de conejitos ¡no es mi culpa que hicieran una visita sorpresa en plena noche! Y gracias a Dios hoy no llevo puesto mi sombrero de conejito, eso hubiera sido…

-Cerrad el pico los dos- dijo Finn apareciendo detrás del sofá familiar para darle a Marshall y a Gumball un buen zape en sus cabezas.

-¡Auch! ¡Finn eso dolió!- se quejó el pelinegro.

-Eso se ganan por molestar a mi hermana par de imbéciles- por primera vez en toda la noche estaba agradecida con Finn -¿no ven que no puede dormir sin su pijama de poni?- ese agradecimiento se evaporo más rápido que la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-¡Finn!- chille furiosa.

-¿¡Que!?-.

Los presentes se empezaron a reír con ganas a excepción de Finn que me miraba incomprensión, y Flama que no había soltado palabra en casi toda la noche, aunque podía verse una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Flama. Wou, creo que es la primera vez que me pregunta algo en toda la noche.

-Dieciséis-.

Levante la mirada al percatarme que nadie emitía palabra. Todos me miraban con rostros estupefactos. ¿¡Ahora que dije!?

-No es enserio- dijo Marshall rodando sus ojos. Al ver que yo le devolvía la mirada con una ceja arqueada su expresión se tornó de sorpresa total -¿Es enserio?- pregunto anonado lanzándole una mirada a Finn, el cual rodo sus ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza. -Mierda-.

Marshall cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le fruncía el ceño a la alfombra, por alguna razón parecía algo malhumorado.

-Eres mucho más joven de lo que pensábamos- dijo Gumball observándome con detenimiento. No sabría cómo explicarlo pero había un brillo determinado en su mirada. -aunque en realidad no importa- eso último fue casi un susurro, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-¿Joven? Es una niña- suspiro Flama desviando la mirada. De alguna forma parecía resignado.

Esas reacciones, a mi parecer, eran bastantes extrañas. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente pensara que tengo más edad de la que tengo en realidad. Mi tío dice que es porque tengo una mirada madura y rasgos definidos, prefiero esa teoría que la de mi tía: mis grades pechos. Desde pequeña mis senos se desarrollaban más rápido que las de las otras niñas. A mis dieciséis años mis pechos eran bastante más grandes que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad, cosa que nunca me agrado, las otras niñas solían molestarme con apodos como "pechos de sandía" aun a estas fechas todavía recordaba sus burlas. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por aplanarme un poco mis niñas no bajaron ni una talla.

-¡Así es!- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¡Es una niña!- lo exclamaba como si hubiera encontrado la cura del cáncer -es una bebe- de acuerdo ya se estaba excediendo, como si él fuera un descendiente de Tutancamon ¡solo nos llevamos tres años! Finn estaba buscando que le rompiera una costilla. Mi primo pareció percibir mi aura maligna por lo que me lanzo una nerviosa sonrisa de disculpa para luego mirar a los presentes. -Como estaba diciendo anteriormente no tienen nada que hacer aquí, es más, ni siquiera trajeron nuestras películas-.

-¿Cuáles películas? ¿Estás?- pregunto Marshall sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta tres Cds, los mismos que estábamos esperando desde hace un buen rato.

Ummm en definitiva esa chaqueta era mágica, primero un chocolate y ahora los Cds... La magnífica chaqueta de Marshall...

-Nos encontramos con el repartidor de Cds de camino hacia aquí- explico el pelirrojo. -creímos que sería más conveniente entregártelos en persona.

-¡Fue por su culpa que nuestras películas no llegaron!- los acuso Finn señalándolos con su dedo.

-Ya están aquí, supéralo- dijo con impaciencia el pelinegro levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el televisor para proceder a colocar una de las películas en el DVD.

-¿Quién dijo que tu podías decidir qué película ver?- dijo Finn cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose más en el otro sofá individual que estaba en la sala -ni tan siquiera pude pagarle al repartidor-.

-Obviamente nosotros le pagamos Finn- dijo Gumball dándole a mi hermano una sonrisa paciente.

-Como sea... gracias- susurro Finn enfurruñado en su sillón.

-Además también trajimos otro regalo- dijo el ojiverde moviendo su cejas de forma divertida, no pude evitar soltar una risita de la cual el claramente se percató. Me guiño un ojo.

-Marshall no me parece apropiado que saques eso en estos momentos- dijo Flama mirando con advertencia al pelinegro. -recuerda que hay menores de edad en la habitación.

Me choca que las personas me traten como una niña, especialmente alguien que ni siquiera conozco. ¿Cuál es el problema del pelirrojo?

-No seas nena Flama, fuiste tú el que dijo que deberíamos traer una para alegrar las cosas- dijo Marshall zapateando el piso con impaciencia.

-Eso es verdad- estuvo de acuerdo Gumball asintiendo solemne con la cabeza.

-¡Lo ves!-

-Cuando propuse eso no tome en cuenta ciertos factores que se han unido a la ecuación- dijo lanzándome una mirada directa.

De verdad ¿Qué le ocurría a ese tipo?

-Eso también es cierto- dijo el pelirrosa.

-¡Si no vas a apoyarme calla la puta boca pelo de chicle!-

-¡Solo trato de ser arbitrario emo renegado!-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- exclamo Flama. Ni siquiera se había puesto de pie, pero emitía un aura tan autoritaria y segura. Ambos chicos dejaron de discutir de inmediato.

Finn estaba al igual que yo, observando la escena sin entender que pitos estaba pasando.

-Nunca dije que ella tenía que tomar- hablo Marshall colocando los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba una botella de alcohol de su chaqueta.

Enserio ¿cuantas cosas entraban en esa chaqueta?

-No vamos a tomar esta noche Marshall- dijo Finn mirando con obviedad al pelinegro.

-No sean gallinas muchachos- dijo Marshall con irritación -solo serán unos tragos-

Sin esperar respuesta saco la tapa de la botella para luego usarla como vaso y tomarse un buen trago del líquido ambarino. Mi conocimiento en el alcohol es bastante limitado, por no decir nulo, mi única experiencia con bebidas de ese tipo era en eventos sociales a los que asistía con mis tíos y jamás había probado otra cosas que un par de vasos de vino, pero me daba la impresión que el contenido de esa botella era bastante fuerte.

-Marshall- dijo Flama en tono de advertencia.

-Solo unos tragos- repitió pasándole la tapa llena, que casi contaba como un vaso, a Gumball. Este lo trago todo sin titubear, mas su cara se arrugo como si hubiera probado algo ácido.

Marshall se acercó a Flama y le tendió el vaso, se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos antes de que flama resoplara y aceptara el vaso para proceder a tragar el contenido. El ojiverde se notaba bastante complacido al ver que la mayoría de sus compañeros cayeron ante su persuasión. Fue hasta Finn y le tendió el vaso. Mi hermano lo observo con recelo lanzándome una mirada fugaz.

-¿Solo un poco?- preguntó Finn con indecisión, como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo.

-Solo un poco, luego yo mismo lanzo la botella por el inodoro, lo juro- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sé porque pero siento que cada palabra de esa oración fue mentira y solo recalcaba más mis sospechas con esa diabólica sonrisa en sus labios, umm diabólicamente sensual... ¡Concéntrate Fionna! -además debo ir mañana al trabajo a cumplir algunas horas- agrego.

-¿¡Tú trabajas!?- exclame.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca me entraron ganas de darme una buena bofetada. ¿¡Qué demonios me pasaba!? En esta ocasión todos se rieron, incluso Flama soltó algunas risas.

-Nadie te culpa que llegaras a esa conclusión Fi- dijo Gumball entre risas -a que sí parece un emo renegado con esas fachas-

-¡No! Digo, me gusta como se ve- ¿¡Que chorradas estoy diciendo!? Juro que pude ver como el ego de Marshall se inflaba hasta el tope. Antes de que pudiera explicarme fui interrumpida.

-Dime la verdad muñeca ¿piensas que soy sexi?- pregunto Marshall con una sonrisa coqueta. ¿Se estaba burlando mí otra vez?

-Si respondes que **_sí_** creo que voy a llorar- dijo Gumball mirándome suplicante.

-¡Por favor! Mi hermana tiene mejores gusto- dijo Finn con indiferencia.

-Eso dolió- dijo Marshall con fingida angustia tocándose el pecho.

-Si su vestimenta no es el problema ¿porque saltaste a esa conclusión?- pregunto con curiosidad flama.

Ufff, volvemos al tema, gracias Flama.

-Antes de entrar al edificio me pase un rato por la plaza y lo vi tocando con un bajo y pues... yo supuse que...-

-Que era un vagabundo callejero- finalizo Flama con una sonrisa.

Se acerca bastante a lo que pensaba.

-Okey, eso sí me dolió- dijo Marshall frunciendo el ceño. No sabía si lo decía enserio o estaba bromeando -para tu información lo hago por hobby. Trabajo en la universidad de tu hermano dando clases de música y también estudio allí algunos días a la semana.

Eso me dejo bastante sorprendida. Wou resulta que el vago guitarrista no es tan vago como creía.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunte con intriga. No se veía mayor de 23 años.

-Tengo veintiuno-

-¿Y ya eres profesor de música de la universidad?- eso era inesperado. La universidad de mi primo era una de las mejores del país, si quieres estudiar allí debes ser extremadamente bueno y mucho más si quieres trabajar. -Wou- dije con asombro -Eres bastante joven para trabajar allí-

-¿Yo joven? Pues sí, pero no más que ellos- dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Gumball y Flama. -Gumball es pediatra con veintitrés años y Flama es abogado con veinticinco-

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más ante esa revelación. ¡Ninguno pasaba los treinta! y aun así ya tenían profesiones que a la mayoría les llevaba muchos más años obtener.

-Wou- repetí sintiéndome como una idiota, pero en verdad era impresionante.

-No es para tanto- dijo Flama restándole importancia al asunto.

-Son realmente buenos en lo que hacen- me dijo Finn de con seriedad. ¿Los estaba alagando? Si mi hermano lo dice es porque es cierto, él no lo diría solo por el hecho de que son sus amigos.

-Si aja, como sea- dijo incomodo Marshall rascándose la nuca. ¿El chico rebelde se avergonzó de un cumplido? Interesante. En realidad los tres se notaban algo incómodos por el cumplido de mi hermano. -¿Podemos prestarle atención a la película?-

La película, ni siquiera recordaba que se estaba reproduciendo desde hace un buen rato. Luego de eso todos nos dispusimos a ver la cinta.

 ** _Algunas horas más tarde..._**

-¡Es un hijo de puta infeliz!- lloriqueaba Finn.

Esta más que claro decir que él fue la mayor víctima del alcohol, a la mitad de la botella comenzó a estar más alegre y de buen humor de lo que lo he visto en toda mi vida, ya cuando a la botella estaba a un cuarto de acabarse Finn estaba completamente K.O. Los demás en teoría estaban bien, a mi parecer el más sobrio era Flama y no tenía idea de cómo ya que él es el que más había bebido en toda la noche.

-¿En qué escuela vas a estudiar?- pregunto de improviso Gumball.

-¿Oh? Emm, Liberti academy- respondí.

-¡Yo nunca trataría así a una chica!- grito Finn dirigiéndose al televisor.

-Un muy buen instituto, solo los mejores promedios logran entrar. Felicidades- dijo Gumball observándome con aprobación.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban mientras me enroscaba un mechón de mi cabello en el dedo. No entendía porque me emocionaba tanto que un completo extraño se enorgulleciera de algo que yo había hecho, hasta quizás solo lo decía por obligación, pero no podía evitar que un sentimiento cálido se instalara en mi pecho.

-Gracias- solté en un susurro.

-Allí estudia mi prima- dijo Flama -la contactare para que te enseñe el lugar-.

-¡Gracias! Pero no es necesario yo...-comencé a decir pero fui interrumpida… Otra vez.

-Que por cierto es la novia de tu hermano- comento Marshall.

Eso llamo mi atención, tenía bastantes ganas de conocer a la novia de mi hermano que casualmente también era la prima de Flama.

-¡Yo jamás trataría a mi novia así!- volvió a gritar Finn, el chico estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Lo sabemos Finn, cierra el pico- dijo Marshall con fastidio.

-¡Tengo que decírselo!- dijo Finn de repente colocándose de pie con dificultad y sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo -¡Tengo que decirle que la amo!-

-Ay no- dijo Gumball con un suspiro poniéndose de pie y acercando se a Finn. -Finn, dame el teléfono- dijo Gumball articulando las palabras como si hablara con un perro rabioso.

-¡No! Tengo que decirle que la amo-

-Hermano sabes que después te vas a arrepentir- dijo Marshall colocándose también de pie.

Era muy extraño ver a mi hermano comportándose así, en momentos como estos es fundamental tener una cámara para futuras extorsiones, lástima que deje mi cámara en casa.

Finn los miro a los dos como si fuera una presa acorralada para luego salir disparado en dirección a la cocina con Gumball y Marshall pisándole los talones. Toda la escena era bastante divertida.

-¡Espera Finn!-.

Me sentía un poco mal por no colaborar con las captura de Finn, pero conociéndome al tercer paso me enredaría con mis propios pies y terminaría con algún hueso roto.

-¿No quieren que llame a su novia?- le pregunte a Flama que era el único que no había salido corriendo detrás de mi ebrio primo.

-Digamos que a tu hermano le gusta bastante mi prima, pero quieren ir despacio y estoy más que seguro que ni siquiera le ha dicho un **_"te amo"_** a Fibi. No queremos que lo arruine diciéndoselo por teléfono mientras tiene arcadas en el baño- me explico Flama.

-Entiendo...- respondí observándome las manos. No entendía el porqué, pero al escuchar las palabras **_"te amo"_** de sus labios me sonroje. Flama era más considerado y sensible de lo que pensaba. Me siento mal por haber creído que era un mafioso.

De un momento a otro Finn salió de la nada y me lanzo su teléfono cayendo de pura suerte justo en mis manos, en definitiva toda mi suerte de este año se fue en esta acción. Luego salió como una bala hacia las escaleras. ¿Cómo podía ir a esa velocidad estando tan ebrio?

-¡Dile a Fibi que la amo!- me grito a mitad de las escaleras.

-¡Maldición! ¿Es que no se cansa?- escuche la voz entrecortada de Marshall mientras pasaba por mi lado de volada, seguido por Gumball.

Ni siquiera pude decirles que yo tenía el teléfono de mi hermano.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó una vocecita en mis manos.

Instintivamente me lleve el teléfono al oído.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- la voz se había transformado a una completamente furiosa. ¿¡Ahora que carajos hice!? -¿¡donde esta Finn y porque tienes su teléfono!? ¡Responde!- del chillido que soltó la chica al otro lado de la línea ocasiono que me sobresaltara, el teléfono, en consecuencia termino por resbalarse estrellándose en el duro piso ocasionando que la batería, junto con otras piezas del teléfono, se salieran.

-¡Mierda!-

La alfombra estaba exactamente a dos centímetros y el puto teléfono término cayendo en el suelo, jodidamente GE-NI-AL, sabía que toda mi suerte se había ido en el lanzamiento de mi primo. Finn va a matarme. Me levante y me arrodille en el suelo para verificar los daños y recoger las piezas. El teléfono no se veía mal, al menos no la parte externa, no podía asegurar nada de lo interno. Comencé a recoger las partes cuando sentí que alguien se acuclillaba delante de mí.

-¡No te preocupes Flama! Yo fui la idiota que dejo caer el celular- le dije al ver que comenzaba a buscar por el suelo las piezas conmigo.

-No eres idiota, conozco lo incontrolable que se pone Fibi cuando se molesta, debí quitarte el teléfono antes, fue mi culpa.

¿Cómo podía culparse de algo de lo cual no tenía el menor grado de responsabilidad?

-Flama en verdad no tienes que...-

-Voy a ayudarte- me corto mirando directamente mis ojos, no podía apartar la vista, me tenía completamente dominada por su mirada.

-Está bien- solté como pude en un murmullo.

Asintió satisfecho de que hubiera acabado con mis quejas y prosiguió a seguir buscando las partes internas del celular. Lo observe un momento, se veía tan fuera de lugar arrodillado y tanteando el piso con las palmas, se notaba a leguas que era el tipo de hombre que nació para ser alguien importante, sentado detrás de un inmenso escritorio, liderando una compañía.

Se había quitado el chaleco y se colocó las mangas de la camisa blanca en los antebrazos, los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban de una forma hipnotizante cada vez cada vez que los estiraba o flexionaba para buscar una pieza. Al inclinarse su cabello rojo fuego perfectamente peinado caía un poco sobre sus ojos haciéndole ver más irresistible, sus labios llenos se mantenían en una fina línea concentrado en su labor. Ummm sus labios se veían mucho mejor mostraba aquella sonrisa torcida que traía en esos momentos. ¡Un segundo! ¿Porque está sonriendo? Ya conociendo la respuesta subí con temor mi mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos cafés que me observaban divertidos. ¡MALDICIÓN!

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto bastante entretenido, en su voz se notaba que estaba tratando que contener las risas.

¡Joder! Me había cachado comiéndomelo con la mirada. Culpo de todo a Finn por gastarse mi suerte.

-N-no na-ada- respondí en un susurro como pude arrastrando mis manos por todo el piso con desesperación. Sentía mi cara completamente roja.

-Ya las encontré todas- me dijo aun con ese timbre divertido.

Por favor no me hagas mirarte a los ojos. Sin alzar la vista estire mi mano, que estaba temblando un poco, para que depositara allí las piezas.

-No hay de que- dijo en un tono suave y ¿seductor?

No me podía levantar la mirada. Estiro su brazo para alcanzar el mío, pero en vez de colocar la piezas y retirarse, unió completamente nuestras manos con las piezas aun de por medio. Su mano era el doble de grande que la mía y tan cálida... sin poder evitarlo levante la mirada encontrándome de nuevo con la suya, grave error. Su mirada parecía haber cobrado una nueva intensidad, sus ojos cafés me perforaban como si buscara algo en los míos, no podía apartar la mirada.

-¡Oigan! ¡Busquen en algún lugar pastillas para el vómito!- grito Marshall que se escuchaba en el segundo piso.

De un sobresalto ambos nos separamos rompiendo el contacto visual ¿Que acababa de pasar?

-¿Dónde están las pastillas?- pregunto Flama si mirarme. Parecía contrariado ¿estaba molesto conmigo?

-Están en un closet en la cocina- dije apretando fuertemente las piezas en mi mano.

Flama asintió y se levantó con elegancia para dirigirse a la cocina. ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de pasar? Sentí una atracción que jamás había sentido antes ¿había algo mal conmigo? ¿Me estaré inventando todo esto? Quizás ese momento fue solo mi imaginación.

Flama aun no regresaba. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado decirle que la puerta de ese closet suele cerrarse y dejar a la gente encerrada, Finn me había advertido que tuviera mucho cuidado, el conocía lo que me ocurría en espacios cerrados.

Me levante de golpe y me dirigí a la cocina, no había rastro de Flama pero al menos la puerta del closet estaba abierta.

-¿Flama?- no recibí respuesta.

-¿Flama?- dije ahora un poco más alto obteniendo el mismo resultado.

La puerta estaba abierta ¿habría ocurrido algo? Me dirigí hacia ella y me adentre en ese lugar obscuro. Solo pude ver repisas con medicamentos y algunos enlatados junto con algunas cajas, todo amontonado en estantes unos encima de otros.

-¿Flama?-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto la voz de flama que se oía algo lejana. Joder ¿porque había un closet tan largo en la cocina?

-Yo... lo siento, estuve llamándote un rato y no respondiste... y bueno yo... quería saber si estabas bien- sonaba como una perfecta estúpida.

-Si estoy bien, perdona por no haber respondido, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Ya tengo las pastillas, salgamos de aquí.

-Si-

Justo cuando me di la vuelta para salir la puerta se cerró justo en mis narices déjanos en la completa obscuridad.

 ** _¡NO!_**

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Flama tratando de abrir la puerta -¿porque no abre?

-L-la puerta ti-iene un prob-blema- murmuré sintiendo mi sangre helada bombeando rápidamente en mis venas junto con la adrenalina.

 ** _¡NO!_**

-Fionna... ¿estás bien?-

Sentí como tomaba mi antebrazo pero no pude hacer otra cosa que soltarme con violencia y empezar a darle patadas y golpes a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba lo más fuerte que me permitían mis pulmones.

-¡Fionna tienes que calmarte!- escuche que decía con urgencia mi acompañante.

La voz de Flama se escuchaba distorsionada y lejana, no podía encontrarle sentido a sus palabras solo tenía una cosa en mente y era salir de este lugar.

Como siempre en situaciones como esta mi mente empezaba a traicionarme.

 ** _"el coche girando a toda velocidad"_**

 ** _"unas luces segadoras"_**

 ** _"gritos"_**

 ** _"un golpe"_**

 ** _"silencio"_**

 ** _"obscuridad"_**

 ** _¡No puedo soportarlo!_**

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grite desesperada estampando golpes con toda mi fuerza a la maldita puerta de metal, pero no importaba cuanto esfuerzo le pusiera esta no se movía ni un ápice lo cual ocasionaba que mi desesperación solo aumentara.

-¡Fionna detente!- sentí como unas fuertes manos tomaban mis brazos para evitar que siguiera aporreando la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin percatarme, debido a las vibraciones ocasionadas por mis golpes las repisas del lado derecho, que estaban bastante viejas, colapsaron justo encima de nosotros. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí como me estampaban contra la pared de mi espalda para luego sentir un peso sobre mí. Flama me había empujado y se había colocado sobre mí de modo que el recibía todo el impacto del golpe.

-¿¡Están bien!? ¡Vamos a sacarlos! ¡Aguanten!- no podía distinguir de quien era esa voz, el mundo parecía distante de nuevo.

-¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Pero creo que algo malo le paso a Fionna!

-¿Está herida?-

-No pero... no está bien, creo que ni siquiera puede oírme.-

Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más distantes, sofocadas por el sonido de sirenas de ambulancia que sabía que solo estaban en mi cabeza, mas no podía hacer nada para evitar el pánico.

-¡Ella es claustrofobia! ¡No dejes que se paralice o no podremos hacerla reaccionar!-

-¡Maldición! Fionna Escúchame-

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba en un estado de completo pánico. Todo lo que podía ver era el negro vacío, tan cerrado… tan obscuro. Mi garganta estaba seca y sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No podía soportarlo más, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

-tranquilízate Fionna- hablo con esfuerzo el chico que estaba encima de mí, sosteniendo el peso de las cajas para que estas no terminaran por aplastarme.

-y-yo no puedo… - los temblores comenzaron a ser cada vez más violentos, no podía controlarme. No puedo estar encerrada, no de nuevo, no puedo soportarlo...

-Fionna- hablo suavemente pero con mucha autoridad mi acompañante. No podía verlo pero sentí como unía su nariz con la mía y me dejaba respirar de su cálido aliento. –escúchame Fionna, voy a sacarte de aquí ¿entendiste? No dejare que nada te pase…-

Su mano sostuvo mi mentón y, aunque no podía ver nada, podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada penetrándome.

-Yo estoy aquí, voy a protegerte ¿entendido?- susurro haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara en mi cara.

Lentamente las sirenas se apagaban y el closet dejaba de ser tan obscuro, nada era tan obscuro cuando tenía a mi propio sol personal justo delante de mí brindándome calor.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó a mi derecha y por fin la puerta volvía a estar abierta.

 ** _Bueno gente hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido tedioso de lo largo que fue xD. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones o lo que quieran, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Primer día de escuela

Hola gente aquí el quinto capítulo y de nuevo disculpen por la demora, juro que tratare de actualizar más pronto. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios.

Capítulo 5: primer día de escuela.

-¡Fionna mueve tu trasero!- me grito Finn desde la cocina.

-¡En eso estoy!- le grite de regreso.

Mi primer día en una escuela real y ya iba tarde. Estaba tan nerviosa que solo pude conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la noche por lo que cuando la alarma sonó la destroce arrojándole una almohada que arrojo mi pequeño reloj despertador al piso, tendría que conseguirme uno nuevo, como consecuencia había terminado por levantarme hora y media después de lo esperado y eso porque Cake no paraba de maullar reclamando alimento, esa gata era mi ángel de la guarda.

Me levante a la velocidad de la luz y comencé a alistarme tratando de no romperme ni romper nada con las prisas, algunas cosas igual terminaron como mi reloj pero no tantas... para mí eso era un logro.

-¡Fionna!- volvió a gritarme mi primo.

-¡No estoy sorda Finn ya te dije que en un momento bajo!- le grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, descargando con él un poco de mi ansiedad.

Me mire por primera vez en el gigantesco espejo de cuerpo completo que había en mi habitación mientras amarraba mis rubios risos en una coleta alta. Detuve mis movimientos un par de segundos observando mi reflejo. El uniforme consistía en una che-mis beis y encima un chaleco azul rey manga larga con la insignia del instituto, la falda era del mismo color pero había algo que no me cuadraba respecto a ella, era demasiado... corta. Creí que al ser uno de los mejores institutos privados de NY el aspecto debía ser intachable, algo así como una falda hasta los pies y un saco hasta el cuello pero esa falda no tenía nada de conservadora, claro que tampoco revelaba nada innecesario, pero tan solo me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de medio muslo, me hacía sentir un poco incomoda, pero bueno, tal vez así son los uniformes en todas las escuelas y además fue la novia de mi hermano la que consiguió mi uniforme por lo que voy a confiar es su juicio. Luego de la falda la seguían unos calcetines blancos hasta debajo de las rodillas y unos típicos zapatos escolares negros.

Por un momento me quede absorta, nunca había utilizado un uniforme escolar y era una experiencia que siempre quise tener y aunque puede sonar tonto me encanta la sensación. Nunca estuve en una escuela antes, siempre asistían institutrices que se encargaban de mi aprendizaje y aunque eran muy capaces y me explicaban todo con paciencia hasta que lograra entenderlo siempre quise saber que se sentía ser parte de una escuela real y vivir toda la experiencia, conocer los diferentes profesores, hacer amigos, salir de las paredes de mi casa, y ahora por fin iba a poder hacerlo. Eso me llenaba de emoción pero también de miedo, Finn me había explicado muchas veces como serían las cosas en el instituto pero aun no desaparecía la angustia, el temor de hacer algo mal y arruinarlo todo. A lo mejor exagero pero no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza imaginar siempre el peor escenario posible.

Con un último vistazo al espejo recogí mi bolso de la cama y me dirigí escaleras abajo antes de que a mi hermano se quebrara las cuerdas vocales de tanto gritarme.

-Por fin- suspiro mi primo/hermano de espaldas a mí sacando un vaso con leche del refrigerador y tomando su contenido mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunte mientras posaba colocando una mano en mi cintura y otra en la cabeza, como esas modelos que había visto en la revistas de tía Margaret.

Todo el contenido en la boca de Finn fue expulsado dramáticamente mientras se atragantaba en un ataque de tos repentina.

-Que (cof) demo... (cof cof)- trataba de decir Finn mientras tocía pero no le entendía un rábano.

-Hey Finn tranquilo, respira- le dije dándole golpes en la espalda tratando de ayudarlo ¿tan mal me veía?

-¡Fionna me vas a sacar un pulmón!- exclamo Finn alejándose de mi palma extendida.

-Bueno al menos ya no te estas ahogando- dije tomando un trapo de la cocina y limpiando algunas gotas de leche que habían caído encima de mi chaleco -mira lo que haces Finn ahora voy a llegar tarde y sucia, gracias-

-¿Dónde está el resto?- pregunto Finn haciéndome levantar la mirada de mi labor.

-¿Qué?- ¿ahora de qué demonios estaba hablando Finn?

-El resto del uniforme ¿¡donde pitos está el resto!?- dijo mi primo finalizando en un grito.

¿Lo estaba diciendo enserio? Una mirada a su rojo rostro basto para entenderlo. Lo decía enserio. Podía sentir como se avecinaba otra pelea. Ahora no por favor.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres Finn? ¡Esto es todo!- le dije exasperada tratando de hacerme la distraída, claramente él se había fijado en lo mismo que yo. Ya me había parecido raro que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto cuando me entrego el uniforme, claro que este se encontraba en una bolsa de lavandería haciendo que no se pudiera ver el contenido y de hecho fue su novia la que me consiguió el uniforme...

-No vas a salir de esta casa con eso- dijo Finn señalando mi falda como si de un momento a otro fuera a cobrar vida y a arrancarle un dedo -¡estas casi desnuda!-

No sabía si reír, llorar o enojarme por la actitud de mi hermano, por ahora iba ganando la furia por lo que tome un largo suspiro, alguien tenía que ser el maduro en la casa.

-Finn- Comencé en un tono conciliador y calmado -este es el uniforme del instituto y NO estoy para nada desnuda y aunque concuerdo en que la falda es un poco corta no hay nada que yo ni tu podamos hacer al respecto- finalice de la manera más filosófica que pude mientras rezaba porque mi hermano dejara hasta allí la discusión y partiéramos hacia el instituto. Pero por supuesto es Finn y dudo mucho que algún día encuentre a una persona tan cabezota como Finn, bueno quizás solo hay una persona que puede poner cele a la par...

-No vas a salir con ese ara-pajo y punto- dijo con resolución pisoteando el piso rápidamente con su pie izquierdo.

¡Argh! Como me estresaba cuando hacia eso. ¡Trata de aguantar Fionna!

-Finn- dije de nuevo tratando de no perder la cordura y gritarle que se podía ir a la mierda -¿qué propones que haga? Ya voy tarde y estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo discutiendo, si gustas cuando llegue a casa puedo tratar de bajarle un poco el ruedo o...

-¡He dicho que no! ¡No vas a salir a la calle a mostrarlo todo!- continuo gritando Finn mientras tomaba su teléfono marcando un numero -esta vez Fibi si me va a escuchar ¿¡cómo demonios se le ocurre darle algo así a una niña!?- sentía la sangre hirviendo, estaba a medio milímetro de estallar, si Finn decía otra estupidez más...-hoy no vas a ir a la escuela y no iras hasta que no te consiga algo decente que ponerte...- y así es como haces estallar a una chica.

-¡Por amor a todo lo santo Finn!- reventé -¡ya no soy una niña! ¿¡Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta!? Aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí pero ya no necesito que me cuides ¡ya crecí! ¡Entiende lo de una maldita vez!-

Finn me observo con la boca un poco abierta por unos cuantos segundos, podía percibir el dolor en su mirada ¡mierda! Ahora estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-No iras al instituto así- dijo endureciendo la mirada y dando por finalizada la discusión mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba algo en el refrigerador, sospecho que para no mirarme a los ojos.

¡No! Yo quería enserio ir hoy a ese jodido instituto y que una falda un poco corta fuera el motivo de mi inasistencia me hacía rabiar, pero sabía que ese no era el camino para convencer a mi hermano, como dice mi tía: atrapas más moscas con miel que con hiel. Bien mi hermano iba a ser inundado por mi miel y si no tendría que sacar el matamoscas.

-Por favor- dije en el tono más dulce y lindo que fui capaz de conseguir -de veras quiero ir Finn- me observo por un segundo mientras desviaba la mirada frunciendo el ceño ¡sí! Desde pequeños Finn nunca había sido capaz de negarme nada, veamos si aún tengo mi toque – sabes que nunca he asistido a uno y en verdad estaba muy emocionada por ir- dije mirando el suelo y jugando con un mechón de mi cabello pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, solo faltaba un empujoncito -por favor onii-chan *onii-chan: hermano mayor*- Finn siempre caía con eso.

-¡Se lo que estás haciendo Fi!- me acuso señalándome con el dedo mientras se mordía el labio tras un minuto de silencio-y aunque esa fue la cosa más jodidamente adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo no te va a funcionar- dijo dándome completamente la espalda.

¡No lo puedo creer! Finn es un hueso duro de roer, pero yo aún cuento con una carta debajo de la manga.

-Está bien- dije fingiendo resignación.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo Finn sorprendido dándose la vuelta y observándome atentamente -¿enserio?-

-Si...-dije concentrándome para que el agua salina se acumulara en mis ojos. Me sentía vil y rastrera utilizando esa jugada pero estaba en verdad desesperada -como tú quieras...-dije mientras calientes lágrimas falsas se deslizaban por mi mejilla mientras sacaba mi labio interior y lo hacía temblar.

-¡Maldición Fi! ¿Eso es...? ¿¡En verdad estas...!?- pude escuchar la desesperación en su voz. Si hay algo que Finn no sabe manejar esas son las lágrimas.

-N-no- dije con la voz temblorosa. Me sentía una total bruja pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Mierda!- lo escuche exclamar para luego sentir sus brazos rodeándome -joder Fi no, no no no, no llores Fi por favor solo no llores- dijo acariciándome el cabello mientras soltaba un prolongado suspiro -¡está bien! ¡Maldición solo no llores! Puedes ir a ese instituto de pacotilla ¿de acuerdo? Solo ya no llores- ¡Sí! ¡Que viva la pepa! ¡Lo logre!-

-¡Gracias Finn!- le dije colocándome de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras hacía que mis lágrimas se detuvieran.

-Eres un verdadero demonio ¿lo sabias?- me dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Tú trajiste al demonio-

-cuando dijiste que ya no me necesitabas ¿lo decías enserio?- me pregunto Finn con verdadera preocupación.

Ay mi pobre primo. Ahora de verdad me sentía una perra.

-Claro que no tonto, solo estaba molesta, ni siquiera se andar en bici yo sola- le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Menos mal- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa con alivio y soltándome de nuestro abrazo - ya llevas más de una hora de retraso-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Vámonos!- dije jalando a Finn para al fin ir al instituto.

AVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVT

Me encontraba corriendo por los jardines del patio del instituto en dirección en donde se suponía debía encontrarse mi salón, en verdad esperaba que se encontrara en esa dirección pero ese instituto era tan jodidamente grande que no podía estar al cien por ciento segura de dirigirme al lugar correcto.

Me hubiera gustado poder detenerme a admirar el lugar pero el tiempo seguía agotándose y no siento estar avanzando nada. Según mi horario (el cual ya me sabía de memoria) mi primera clase era química en el segundo piso, aula B.

Por fin logre entrar al instituto por la enorme puerta principal, fue muy bueno no encontrarme con ningún profesor que me sancionara por llegar a esas horas. Aun con las prisas podía apreciar lo magnifico del lugar, todo el establecimiento estaba revestido con baldosas finas de colores que variaban entre el azul, blanco y caoba. El suelo era de un pulido blanco, tan claro que hasta podía ver mi reflejo, en las paredes había diferentes tipos de cuadros aunque la mayoría era de personajes famosos que habían hecho huella en la historia, en varias partes habían largos estantes elegantes con muchos trofeos de diferentes formas y tamaños pero no tenía tiempo para deparar en ellos, habían muchas puertas a lo largo de todos los pasillos y yo corría delante de ellos como una gallina sin cabeza tratando de conseguir las escaleras.

Ese lugar parecía un laberinto lleno de giros y pasillos, tenía la impresión de que no podría volver a mi lugar de partida ni aunque lo intentara, en otras palabras: estaba perdida. ¡Perfecto! Ahora enserio nunca iba a llegar a mi clase. Aunque en un principio estaba suplicando porque ningún profesor me encontrara ahora imploraba por que alguno apareciera y me auxiliara.

Seguí corriendo entre pasillo y pasillo tratando de encontrar señales de vida pero todo estaba desierto. Considere la idea de entrar en uno de los salones y pedir ayuda pero en solo pensar en las miradas de todos los estudiantes clavadas en mi me aterraba.

-Ya basta-

Frene mis pies de golpe casi ocasionando que cayera sobre mi trasero ¿de dónde había salido eso?

-Dije que ya basta-

¡Hay esta! Sin dudas era una voz femenina proveniente del pasillo que estaba a mi izquierda. De acuerdo, ahora si estaba comenzando a asustarme, nunca había creído en espectros, fantasmas o nada parecido pero eso no evitaba que me latiera rápido el corazón al escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de un pasillo que casualmente estaba poco iluminado.

-¡Dije que no!-

Eso me sobresalto he izo que me paralizara. Eso ultimo había sido casi un grito ¿en verdad eso podría ser un...? ¡No seas ridícula Fionna! Probablemente es una persona que necesita ayuda y estas parada allí como una idiota sin hacer nada. Colocándome bien fuerte mis ovarios de mujer me dirigí con pasos rígidos y espasmódicos hacia el pasillo.

Primero no fui capaz de distinguir nada debido a la poca iluminación del lugar, una vez que mis ojos se fueron adaptando pude ver a dos cuerpos. Uno estaba estampado contra la pared con sus manos siendo sujetadas por encima de su cabeza, su cabello caía sobre su rostro por lo que pude saber que era una chica, la otra persona, que era la que la sujetaba, tenía todo su cuerpo cubriendo el de la chica. Se podía ver como la oprimida trataba de liberarse sin éxito de su opresor el cual intentaba unir sus caras. No me tomo mucho tiempo entender la situación, sin dudas era la pobre chica atrapada en la pared la que yo había escuchado.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Detente!- dije sin siquiera analizar qué es lo que iba a hacer después -déjala en paz o llamare a un profesor-

Ambos rostros se voltearon hacia mi dirección, aunque no podía ver las facciones de ninguno. La chica le dio un fuerte empujón al otro individuo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia mi dirección. Bueno si la chica tenía tanta fuerza ¿por qué no se había escapado antes? Una vez que ella llego hasta las afueras del pasillo pude verle el rostro.

Era una chica linda de piel blanca y rostro fino, era un poco más alta que yo y portaba una larga bata blanca de laboratorio que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, que hacia un gran contraste con su brillante cabello rosado chicle ¿pero qué demonios tenían los neoyorquinos con el cabello rosado? ¿Acaso era algo tan común aquí? Aunque no le quedaba nada mal, tenía la mirada desorbitada y estaba temblando un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte observando al interior del pasillo donde aún permanecía la otra persona absorbida por las sombras, estaba pensando seriamente llamar a la policía.

-¡N-no es lo que piensas!- exclamo la peli-rosa de repente asustándome un poco -so-solo estábamos... ya sabes... yo... trataba de explicarle algo... solo estábamos...- parecía que de un momento otro la chica iba a romper a llorar.

-Tranquila- dije levantando mis brazos sin tener ni idea de cómo calmarla -oye no tienes que aguantar eso, si quieres busco un profesor o llamo a la policí...-

-¡No! Por favor no le digas a nadie- me dijo desesperada tomando mis hombros y apretándolos -estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tal vez dinero o puedo subir tus notas, quizás...-se interrumpió a si misma mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo -por Dios ¿que estoy haciendo?- murmuro soltando mis hombros y dando un paso hacia atrás -lo lamento ¿qué clase de ejemplo soy? Puedes decírselo a quien quieras, tu... ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto de improviso dándome una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza -nunca te he visto por aquí-

-Soy nueva, es mi primer día- dije lentamente. No entendía para nada esta situación. -necesitas calmarte, no tienes por qué dejar que esa persona abuse de ti, estoy segura de que...-

-¿Ahora soy una abusadora sexual?- dijo la otra voz saliendo por fin del pasillo.

Mi boca colgó un poco abierta y mis ojos de abrieron de par en par. Debido al contexto de la situación hubiera jurado que la tercera persona en ese lugar era un chico pero ante mi estaba una escultural chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su piel era pálida, portaba el mismo uniforme que yo, quizás su falda fuera un poco más corta y tenía cadenas finas a los lados de la cintura, tenía toda clase de pulseras negras que le llegaban hasta en ante brazo y un collar con púas plateadas, tenía un aspecto roquero y sexi. Cada vez entendía menos la situación, puedo apostar mi dedo meñique a que esta chica estaba tratando de hacer algo más que intimidar a esta otra chica...

-Largo Marceline, yo me hago cargo de esto- dijo la peli-rosa sacando unas gafas del bolsillo de su chaleco y colocándoselas.

-See, se nota que tienes todo bajo control princesa- dijo Marceline rodando sus ojos y haciendo reventar una burbuja de chicle.

¿Princesa?

-¡No me digas así! No tienes derecho a juzgar nada ¡toda esta situación es culpa tuya!- chillo la chica de la bata.

-Sí, y ahora trato de arreglarlo- le respondió mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado del pasillo.

-Tu no arreglas las cosas Marceline ¡las empeoras! Ahora ve a clases y déjame encargarme de esto- dijo la peli-rosa observando con furia a Marceline, mas esta no se inmuto.

-TU ve a clase Bonnibel, si alguien ve que estas aquí chachareando con dos chicas en lugar de estar en tu aula vas a estar en problemas-

-Si, al igual que tu-

-Ya yo estoy acostumbrada a los problemas y lo sabes, vete. Confía en mi Bonnibel, resolveré esto, te lo prometo-.

La peli-rosa observo a Marceline por varios segundos para luego desplazar su mirada hacia mí por un par de segundos más. A mí me parecía que la única que iba a tener problemas en ese lugar iba a ser yo, tal vez debería haber huido mientras las chicas discutían aunque probablemente hubiera terminado aún más perdida.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente la chica con gafas -te la dejo a ti Marceline- dijo para después darme otra larga mirada preocupada y dar la vuelta sobre sus talones para dejarnos solas.

Una vez que la chica de cabello rosado desapareció en el pasillo sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo y en menos de un parpadeo estaba presionada contra la pared de concreto del pasillo poco iluminado con mis manos siendo sostenidas por encima de mi cabeza. Es como si estuviera reviviendo toda aquella escena desde otra perspectiva.

-Por tu culpa, chica nueva, tuve que dejar ir a mi presa- susurro Marceline en mi oído.

-Yo...- me parecía que poco a poco iba entendiendo la situación.

-Ahora voy a tener que buscar a otra persona para jugar- dijo deslizando su nariz por mi cuello -¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi nuevo juguete?- pregunto para luego depositar un beso justo debajo de mi mandíbula.

Comencé a reírme y a retorcerme como gusano con sal haciendo que la chica me soltara atónita.

-Lo siento. Cosquillas- explique una vez que hubo parado mi ataque de risa.

-No... ¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Marceline mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué debería? Solo tratas de asustarme para proteger a... Bonnibel si mal no recuerdo, eso es bastante dulce- dije con una sonrisita.

Me daba la impresión de que debajo de toda esa capa de dura obscuridad había una chica bastante tierna, no pude evitar que Marceline me cayera bien al instante.

Marceline se quedó observándome un par de minutos, sospecho que sin nada que decir, para luego estallar en risas y me refiero a verdaderas carcajadas, con lágrimas incluidas y todo. No sabía que le causaba tanta gracia pero me alegraba que se divirtiera.

-Eres extraña rubia- me dijo una vez se hubo calmado -me caes bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa extendiéndome la mano -soy Marceline-.

-Fionna, puedes llamarme Fi- dije aceptando su mano y estrechándola.

-En ese caso Fi, tu puedes llamarme Marcy-

-Claro Marcy- ¡sí! ¡Mi primera amiga! ¡Esto es divertido!

-De acuerdo Fi, esta es la situación- me dijo cambiando su tono a uno serio -recuerdas a la insoportable chica de cabello rosado que se acaba de ir- asentí con la cabeza -bien, esa sabelotodo petulante y mandona es la chica que amo- hizo una pausa para ver si la seguía. Volví a asentir con la cabeza sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco, ya lo sospechaba -en realidad a mí no me importa si lo nuestro se sabe pero para ella es diferente y no quiero causarle problemas, así que ¿podrías guardar el secreto?- me pregunto juntando sus manos e inclinando un poco la cabeza, se veía muy linda cuando hacia eso.

-¡Claro que sí! Juro por Cake que no diré nada- dije colocando la mano izquierda en mi corazón y levantando la derecha.

Marceline soltó otras risitas.

-¿Por Cake?-

-Por Cake- dije solemne tomando mi bolso y sacando a mi gata del interior.

¿Que? ¿Alguien creyó que no llevaría a mi mejor amiga a mi (literalmente) primer día de escuela?

-Wou. Trajiste a tu gato contigo... a la escuela... ¡estás loca rubia! ¡Me encanta!- dijo Marceline tomando a Cake y haciéndole caricias en la cabecita. A Cake le cayó bien, lo sabía por los ronroneos que salían de su garganta.

-Le caes bien- le dije.

-Ella también me agrada, pero debes guardarla antes de que pase algún profesor- dijo devolviéndomela y yo procedí a meterla en mi mochila -¿quieres ir a algún lado?- me pregunto.

-Pero tenemos clase... ¡oh mierda! ¡La clase! Ya debe estar a menos de una hora de terminarse- solloce en un suspiro.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase?-

-Química-

-¿Química? Oh, está bien tal vez no sea tan malo ir a esa clase -me dijo con una sonrisita dibujándose en sus labios -¡vamos!- dijo tomándome del brazo y jalando para correr a su lado.

-Pero ya la clase debe estar por terminar, yo creo que deberíamos hablar con el director y ver si...-

-Naaa... afloja el sostén Fi. Conozco a esa profesora, no pasa asistencia hasta el final de la clase y si ya lo hizo creo que puedo convencerla para que nos perdone esta vez-

¿El sostén?

-De acuerdo- dije no muy segura mientras seguía a mi nueva amiga por los pasillos.

Por fin logramos llegar a la escalera ¡conque allí estaba! Lo que más me mortificaba es que estaba prácticamente delante de la puerta por la que entre al instituto, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir derecho por el pasillo principal. En definitiva nadie me quita lo idiota, aunque tal vez mi torpeza me trajo algo bueno esta vez.

Subimos rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegamos al segundo piso. Allí había más pasillos y más aulas idénticas, presentía que no sería la última vez que me perdería en este lugar. Caminamos un poco más hasta que Marceline se detuvo delante de una puerta.

-He aquí el aula de química- me dijo para luego abrir la puerta y pasar con total naturalidad, como si fuera la puerta de su habitación -hola mensos y hola querida profesora- podía sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Marceline. Yo me quede afuera insegura de que hacer, todo la conmoción de la mañana me había hecho olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba pero ahora que estaba allí el pánico me atacaba con todo su esplendor -siento la demora es que la chica nueva tubo un severo dolor de estómago-

-Qué raro Marceline llegando tarde con otra excusa- escuche que dijo una voz dentro del aula.

-¡Cállate mequetrefe! Esta vez en enserio. Ella está justo aquí- dijo mirando a su lado y luego frunciendo el ceño. Supongo que esperaba que yo ya hubiera entrado en el salón pero mis piernas parecían de plomo incapaces de dar un paso hacia adelante. Ella alzo la vista y me miro rodando los ojos -¿qué esperas Fi? ¿La foto? ¡Entra ya!- al ver que yo no me movía tomo mi mano a me arrastro hacia el interior.

Sentí mi corazón paralizado cuando treinta y cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mí... mierda.

-Oye era cierto- escuche decir a alguien al fondo. Aunque no pude diferenciar quien lo dijo.

-Lo ven- dijo Marceline con suficiencia -¿podemos pasar?-

Observe por primera vez a la profesora y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ¡era ella! ¡Bonnibel! La peli-rosa que era la amante de mi nueva amiga... ¡WOU! ¡QUE IMPACTO! Al parecer ella tampoco esperaba encontrarme allí porque su boca y ojos se abrieron y empezó a boquear como un pez.

-Si Abadeer, pero que no se repita- dijo mi profesora de química carraspeando un poco su garganta y recobrando la compostura -puede sentarse y usted señorita por favor preséntese-

¡Era enserio! Creí que por llegar tarde ya no tendría que pasar por el suplicio de presentarme. El perfecto monologo de presentación que había ensayado la noche anterior en mi habitación se había esfumado a un lugar muy lejano ¿Querría vengarse de mi por haberla interrumpido en su... momento con Marceline? De manera rígida volví a darle la cara a la clase, unos me observaban con interés, otros simplemente me miraban con monotonía y podría asegurar que más de uno estaba dormido detrás de su cuaderno. De acuerdo ¡yo puedo con esto!

-Mi nombre es Fionna Mertens, solía vivir en California pero hace poco me mude con mi hermano mayor acá a Nueva York, tengo dieciséis años, soy libra y me gustan los gatos- finalice sintiendo un sudor frio en las palmas de mis manos. Para ser algo improvisado no había salido tan mal.

Algunos soltaron unas risitas, otros me dieron sonrisas amistosas y otros siguieron con lo suyo sin prestarme atención.

-Bienvenida Fionna, yo soy Bonnibel Bubblegum tu profesora de química y biología, espero que tengamos un excelente año juntas- sus palabras me sonaron sinceras así que le di una amplia sonrisa y me fui a sentar al lado de Marceline al final de la clase.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- le susurre a Marceline.

-La mejor jodida presentación de toda la historia, cuando dijiste que tu signo era libra sentí que tenía mi razón de existir- me dijo dramáticamente haciéndome reír.

-Gracias-

-De nada, hey Fi te presento a una amiga, ella es Grumosa- dijo señalando al asiento de mi derecha.

¿Grumosa? Eso era un poco extraño ¿sería su nombre real? Cuando la vi lo menos extraño que me pareció de ella fue su nombre, creí que el cabello rosado era diferente pero esta chica tenía un abundante cabello con risos morados que le llegaban hasta media espalda, en la cima de su cabeza había una pequeña corona plateada con brillos, portaba unos lentes de sol que ocupaban casi toda su cara, en su frente había una gran estrella dorada, creo que es una calcomanía, sus labios están pintados de un morado intenso al igual que su cabello, se encontraba limando su largas uñas purpuras, era un poco rellenita aunque también muy linda.

-Hola conejita, soy grumosa- dijo extendiéndome la mano. Su voz era un poco ronca pero suave.

-Un gusto, puedes llamarme Fi- dije aceptando su mano.

-Umm no, no creo, conejita me gusta más- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en sus cutículas.

-Como gustes- dije con una sonrisa. Me encanta la gente de NY.

-Ya te acostumbraras a la demente- me dijo Marceline.

-Escuche eso paliducha- dijo Grumosa sin levantar la mirada.

-Lo siento amiga- le dijo Marcy en forma cantarina.

-Si, como sea- respondió Grumosa.

Estaba muy feliz, ya había conseguidos hablar con tres personas de este instituto. Ahora quizás me convendría prestar atención a la clase.

AVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVT

-Vamos rubia- me dijo Marceline colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras salíamos del aula de química. No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que Bonnibel y Marceline compartieron.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que Bonnibel era una profesora de este instituto- le reproche a Marceline en voz baja acercándome a su oído.

-Culpable- dijo Marcy asintiendo con la cabeza -lo olvide por completo ¡Ja! Pero sus rostro no tuvieron precio, ojala hubiera tomado una foto- dijo terminando con una sonrisa -ahora entiendes lo complicado de nuestra relación- dijo modulando su voz a uno más discreto -así que aunque me agrades si dices algo al respecto voy a tener que matarte- dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

-lo entiendo- su relación era más complicada de lo que creía, que ya era bastante, además de ser chicas también eran profesora y alumna cosa que si llegaba al ojo público tendría grandes consecuencias para ambas, aunque esperaba que eso último que dijo no fuera literal, claro que tampoco voy a abrir mi boca con respecto a ese tema.

-¿Que entiendes?- pregunto Grumosa apareciendo de la nada a mi lado ¿desde cuándo estaba allí?

-Nada que te importe- respondió Marceline haciendo que grumosa frunciera su boca pintada de morado.

-Okey ya entiendo, ahora que apareció esta linda conejita me remplazaras ¿verdad?- dijo Grumosa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

Esto me estaba haciendo sentir mal, no quería robarle la amiga a nadie.

-Sí, más o menos- respondió Marceline con indiferencia.

Apenas empezaba con esto de la amistad pero no me parecía que esa era la forma de tratar a una amiga.

-Maldición Marceline, con una amiga como tú para que enemigos- dijo Grumosa resoplando y acomodando sus gafas de sol encima de su cabeza. Tenía unos pequeños y brillantes ojos negros.

-O-oigan- dije deteniéndome por completo haciendo que Marceline me soltara y que ambas me observaran con curiosidad -yo... realmente no quiero entrometerme en su amistad, si pelean por mi culpa me voy a sentir realmente mal- sentía mis mejillas calientes y estaba enrollando un mechón de mi cabello en el dedo. Me sentía como una idiota ¿de veras no encontré nada más inteligente que decir?

-Wouuu ahora lo entiendo- dijo grumosa haciéndome levantar la mirada -yo también estoy considerando reemplazarte con ella ¡eres tan linda que podría comerte!- dijo sujetando mis mejillas como una ancianita entusiasta -no literalmente claro, no soy una caníbal- agrego soltando mis mejillas y comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Marceline la siguió por lo que yo me les uní y continuamos caminando.

-¿Gracias?- le dije a Grumosa preguntándome si eso que me había dicho era un cumplido.

-De nada y con respecto a Marcy no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada a que sea así de perra- dijo ganándose un golpe en el hombro ¿amistoso? Por parte de Marceline.

-No me obligues a encerrarte en un casillero estrellita- dijo Marcy amenazadoramente dándole una mirada de solyaso a grumosa.

-Como digas Marcy-monstruo- dijo Grumosa de forma cantarina -deberíamos apurarnos ya vamos tarde.

¿¡Otra vez iba tarde!? Esperen ¿a dónde se supone que nos dirigimos?

-Amm... ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-Al gimnasio- respondió Marceline -también estamos juntas en esa clase dijo dándome una sonrisa amistosa.

AVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVT

-relájate, te ves sexi, no tanto como yo pero te funciona conejita- me dijo grumosa calentando aún más mis mejillas.

Debido a que no sabía que tendría deportes hoy no había traído mi uniforme por lo que Marceline tuvo que prestarme uno que tenia de repuesto en su casillero. El uniforme de deportes consistía en una camisa blanca con el nombre del instituto en letras rojas por la parte de atrás y un short deportivo rojo. Marcy era más delgada que yo por lo que el short se ajustaba un poco demasiado y la camisa se me levantaba un poco mostrando algo de piel de mi abdomen. Me sentía descubierta, aunque Grumosa utilizaba la camisa más arriba del ombligo y su short no dejara mucho a la imaginación, ella se veía tranquila y cómoda con su atuendo.

-Ten calma Fi, la clase de deportes es de chicos y chicas por separado- me dijo Marcy recogiendo su cabello negro en una coleta alta.

Esa información me hizo suspirar con alivio, me sentía mucho más cómoda sabiendo que solo éramos chicas en esta clase.

-¡Todas las chicas en la cancha!- se escuchó fuera del vestidor seguido por el pitido de un silbato.

-Pórtate bien Cake- le susurre a mi bolso/gata antes de salir a la cancha.

AVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVT

-Tu turno- me dijo Marceline pasándome el balón de voleibol.

Bien ¡esto es pan comido! Me se todas las normas y posiciones de un gran número de deportes (entre ellos el voleibol), claro está que nunca he practicado ninguno pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser poner en práctica los conocimientos aprendidos? Tome la pelota de las manos de Marcy y me posicione frente a la red delante de toda la clase, habían otras chicas compartiendo la cancha un poco más allá de la red, trate lo más posible de ignorarlas para no equivocarme. Lo que tenía que hacer era conocido como re-mate y yo me sabia a la perfección ese movimiento (teóricamente claro). Respire hondo varias veces antes colocarme en la posición correcta y efectuar mi movimiento. Bueno... fuerza no me falto pero me di cuenta en el momento en que le di que el golpe había sido muy bajo por lo que el balón se estrelló contra la red y termino dándole en la cabeza a una de las chicas que estaban pasando el rato en la cancha. Ay Dios...

-¿Quién fue el futuro cadáver que lanzo esto?- dijo la chica golpeada sosteniendo en alto el balón. Su cara estaba roja por la furia, combinaba con su cabello rojo intenso. La chica a duras penas llegaba a mi tamaño pero presentía que no era bueno meterse con ella. Algunas chicas inmediatamente levantaron las manos y me apuntaron con sus dedos. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-Perras- susurro Marceline a las chicas de nuestra clase a lo que ninguna respondió.

La pelirroja se dirigía en nuestra dirección echando humo ¡joder! No volveré a tocar un balón jamás en mi vida.

-Hey tranquila Fibi, fue un accidente ¿cierto Fi?- dijo Marceline interponiéndose entre nosotras cuando la pelirroja se acercó lo suficiente. Esperen ¿Fibi? A decir verdad ese cabello me parece conocido...

 **NOTA: DIIIIOOOS... CUANTO LLEVO SIN ACTULIZAR? SEIS MESES? NO LES HARE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON EXCUSAS... SOLO DIRÉ QUE LO SIENTO DE VERDAD! SE VALE QUE ME INSULTE Y ME ABUCHEEN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN... ME LO MERESCO :(. YA LLEVO PARTE DEL PRÓXIMO CAP ESCRITO Y JURO POR MI SAGRADO VICTURI QUE SI COMENTAN LO SUBIRÉ EN MENOS DE UN MES... DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO! LOS QUIERO 3**

 **PD: NUNCA DEJARÍA UNA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR.**

 **PD2: SU APOYO ES UN MUNDO PARA MI, DE VERDAD 3**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Secuestrada?

Holas gente bella! Aquí el cap número seis. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad los aprecio un montón.

Capítulo 6: ¿Secuestrada?

-Hey tranquila Fibi, fue un accidente ¿cierto Fi?- dijo Marceline interponiéndose entre nosotras cuando la pelirroja se acercó lo suficiente. Esperen ¿Fibi? A decir verdad ese cabello me parece conocido...

-si fue un accidente quiero escucharlo de ella Marceline- dijo Fibi haciendo a un lado a Marcy para poder llegar hasta mí. Mi amiga pelinegra se encogió de hombros y me dio una mirada de: "lo siento amiga, lo intente". -¿y bien?- me dijo la pelirroja una vez que estuvo justo frente a mí, tuve que bajar un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. ¿Era quien yo creía que era? -¿en verdad no vas a disculparte?- me pregunto con los dientes apretados. Sentía que de un momento a otro la chica iba a estallar.

-¡Lo siento!- me apresure a decir cuando sentí que sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la parte delantera de mi camiseta deportiva y me jalaba hacia abajo para quedar a su altura ¿¡cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño tenía tanta fuerza!? Involuntariamente solté un chillido cuando visualice con mi visión periférica como cerraba su puño libre para asestarme un golpe. ¡Pero si era mi primer día! ¿Ya estaba metida en una pelea? Y una que perdería sin duda.

-Un momento- dijo Fibi deteniendo su puño en el aire. Su mirada se había vuelto evaluadora mientras no despegaba la vista de mi rostro. Di un vistazo detrás de ella y pude ver como grumosa sostenía en alto una ¿rizadora de cabello? Justo encima de la cabeza de Fibi, siendo detenida por Marceline que sujetaba el otro extremo de la rizadora para evitar que la peli morada le zampara esa máquina por el cráneo a la pelirroja. Me encantan esas chicas.

-Espera un poco, creo que se va a poner interesante- escuche susurrar a Marceline.

-Conozco ese chillido de nena- dijo Fibi haciendo que volviera a centrar mi atención en ella ¿chillido de nena? -¿quién eres?- me pregunto recelosa.

-soy Fionna, la hermana de Finn. Tu eres Fibi, la novia de mi hermano ¿verdad?-

Vi como sus ojos pasaban de la duda a la incredulidad y luego al asombro para finalizar con una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento.

-OH DIOS ¡lo lamento tanto Fi!- exclamo la pelirroja con verdadera angustia -No tenía idea de que tu... fueras tú, no sabes cuánto lo siento, de verdad lo lamento...- siguió disculpándose Fibi pero a decir verdad ya no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decía debido a que su mano seguía apretando el cuello de mi camisa y me estaba empezando a hacer falta el oxígeno.

-Amm Fibi quizás Fi podría aceptar tus disculpas si dejaras de asfixiarla, la chica se está poniendo del color de cabello de grumosa- escuche decir a Marceline.

-¡Lo lamento!- volvió a disculparse Fibi mientras se apresuraba a dejarme libre y daba un paso atrás. Se sentía bien volver a sentir el aire en mis pulmones -¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- dije cuando sentí que podía respirar normalmente. Fibi me miraba con, lo que a mí me parecía, sincera preocupación. En realidad era bastante linda cuando no estaba en plan "voy a partirte la madre".

-Esa fue una terrible primera impresión- me dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando a las extrañas primeras impresiones- dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Muy bien pausa y recapitulemos- dijo Marcy haciendo acto de presencia y caminando entre las dos con la rizadora de Grumosa en las manos, me recordaba a una profesora que le estaba dando un repaso de la clase a sus alumnos -Tú tienes un hermano- dijo señalándome con la máquina. Asentí con la cabeza -el cual casualmente es tu novio- dijo señalando a Fibi, ahora fue el turno de asentir de la pelirroja -y ninguna de las dos se conocía hasta el día de hoy- ambas asentimos -Wou... genial- dijo con una sonrisa relajada arrojando la rizadora despreocupadamente y sin razón aparente a alguna parte del gimnasio.

-¡Mi rizadora!- grito Grumosa corriendo detrás de su máquina.

-Eres idéntica a tu hermano- me dijo Fibi observándome de pies a cabeza.

-y tú te pareces a tu primo- aunque ella era una versión más pequeña y adorable.

-¿Conoces a mi primo?- pregunto Fibi confundida.

-Lo conocí hace algunos días en la casa de Finn-

-Por supuesto, mi primo siempre suele ir a la casa de Finn o a la de alguno de sus otros amigos, después de todo, todos viven en el mimo edificio-

-¿¡Espérame que!?- pregunte exaltada haciendo que Fibi se sobresaltara un poco por culpa de mi intensidad -¿¡Los cuatro viven juntos en el mismo edificio!?- si las cosas eran así, eso significaba que yo también tendría...

-Amm si, Finn... ¿no te lo dijo?. ¿Tu vivirás con el cierto? Eso significa que mi primo y sus amigos también serán tus vecinos- dijo Fibi con total naturalidad sin ser consiente del tumulto de emociones que despertaban en mi sus palabras. Yo. Vecina. De. Ellos -Oye hablando de Finn- dijo desviando su mirada a sus zapatos y rascándose nerviosamente el brazo -¿tú crees que podríamos omitir ciertas partes de lo que paso hoy?-

-Tranquila. Mis labios están sellados- dije imitando que cerraba mi boca con candado y arrojaba la llave.

-Gracias Fi- me dijo Fibi con un suspiro aliviado -En verdad eres la adoración de Finn, tanto me ha hablado de ti que ya siento que te conozco-.

-Ay Deos, lo lamento... Finn suele exagerar mucho las cosas- dije avergonzada ¿porque Finn tenía que aburrir a los demás con historias mías?

-Para nada. Siempre me gusto escuchar de ti, a Finn se le ilumina la mirada cada vez que te nombra, es verdaderamente tierno- dijo Fibi con ojos soñadores pensando en mi hermano.

Supe de inmediato que esta chica le tenía un profundo cariño a mi hermano. Pude deducir esto con solo mirarla a los ojos cuando pensaba en él, su mirada cobraba un brillo diferente. No me sentía para nada amenazada, como creí en un principio, es más me daba alegría saber que Finn se había conseguido una chica que lo quisiera de verdad. A pesar de que acababa de conocerla (y que en un principio planeaba hacerme papilla) podía ver a simple vista la pureza en su persona. Quizás me estaba adelantando demasiado pero estaba en mi naturaleza siempre ver lo mejor de las personas.

-¡Oye el almuerzo!- me grito Grumosa desde el otro extremo del gimnasio junto con Marcy al lado de las puertas de salida.

-¿vienes con nosotras?- le pregunte a Fibi.

-Tengo una competencia de básquet pronto por lo que debo quedarme practicando. Aunque gracias. Nos vemos más tarde- me dijo dándome una sonrisa de despedida y caminando de nuevo con su grupo.

Me despedí con un gesto de la mano y me reuní con Marcy y Grumosa.

-¿qué tal tú nueva cuñada?- me pregunto Marcy mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

-Me agrada-

-sí, ella es linda-

-¿Linda? Casi le saca el relleno a la conejita- dijo Grumosa negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

-y tu casi le vuelas la cabeza con una rizadora- contraataco Marcy divertida.

-Eso era en caso de emergencia- se excusó Grumosa -al menos hice más que tu- le acuso -tú la hubieras dejado morir- dijo señalándola.

-habría intervenido de ser necesario- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -te presento la cafetería- me dijo Marcy abriendo las puertas dobles para permitirme el paso.

La cafetería era exactamente como en las películas que solía ver en mis tardes libres allá en California. Varias mesas rojas alargadas estaban desplegadas por todo el lugar con sus respectivos asientos, del lado derecho se encontraba un mesón repleto de alimentos de toda clase, se me hizo la boca agua de solo observarlo, más adelante de este estaban varias mujeres encargadas de pesar la comida para determinar el precio. Los estudiantes estaban distribuidos por toda la cafetería, comiendo, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Era una visión que para muchos sería bastante corriente pero para mí era algo nuevo, ver tanta gente de mi edad reunida sin ningún otro motivo más que convivir entre ellos era algo no solía pasar mucho en mi hogar. Lo único que faltaba para que fuera como en mis películas era una gran pelea de comida...

-Yo te invito por ser el primer día- dijo Marcy colocándose delante de mí con una sonrisa -¿qué quieres comer?-

-¡No es necesario!- me apresure a decir más Marceline se limitó a rodar los ojos e insistirme con un gesto de sus manos para que me apresurara en contestar -de acuerdo amm...-

-¡Queremos dos hamburguesas con doble carne y soda de uva, de dieta para mí- susurro al final grumosa.

-¿Quien dijo algo de invitarte a ti?- dijo Marcy arqueando una ceja en dirección a la peli-morada.

-Oooh por favor Marcy-monstruo ya me acabe mi mesada de esta semana en productos para el cabello-dijo Grumosa haciendo pucheros.

-No es mi problema- dijo Marcy caminando en la dirección de la fila para escoger la comida -llévela a nuestra mesa-

-No regreses sin mi hamburguesa- dijo grumosa para luego tomarme del brazo y jalarme en dirección a una de las mesas.

A medida que nos adentrábamos pude notar que Grumosa me conducía a una mesa al final de la cafetería, ubicada en una esquina del lugar. Había varias personas sentadas allí. Apenas llegamos Grumosa se apresuró a quitarle una papa frita a uno de los chicos que estaban en la mesa y luego se sentó. Yo me quede de pie como una idiota ¿no tenía que presentarme Grumosa?

-Hola a ti también Grumosa- dijo el chico al que le acaban de robar una papa.

-Sí, sí, hola- dijo la peli-morada devorando lo que tenía otra chica de la mesa.

-Me disculpo por ella- dijo el chico de la papa dándome una media sonrisa. Tenía piel blanca y cabello negro y lacio, portaba unos lentes que le daban un aspecto astuto e intelectual -¿tú eres...?-

-Es la coejita, es ueva- dijo grumosa con la boca llena haciendo que no se entendiera gran parte de lo que dijo.

-Me llamo Fi, soy nueva- dije presentándome por mi cuenta tratando de que no se notaran mis nervios.

-Es un gusto Fi- dijo el chico de gafas levantándose para estrechar mi mano. Era bastante alto -soy Simon- su apretón era suave pero firme.

-Soy Bmo- dijo un chico con unos grandes auriculares azul eléctrico y una consola de video juegos en sus manos -un placer- dijo sin despegar la vista de su juego.

-Daniel- dijo un chico con un aspecto bastante delicado colándose de pie para darme un gentil beso en la mejilla. Inevitablemente me sonroje.

-Deja de ser tan raro Abracadaniel, la vas a espantar- dijo grumosa que en algún momento convirtió la mesa en su centro de belleza personal, en estos momentos se encontraba aplicándose delineador.

-Si paso más de cinco minutos contigo sin salir corriendo significa que es una chica fuerte- dijo el chico que tenía un relativamente largo cabello castaño el cual le llegaba a los hombros -y no me digas así- dijo frunciendo el ceño y moviendo el brazo de Grumosa para que a esta le quedara una larga mancha negra sobre el ojo.

Pffff ¡parecía un mapache! Aunque debido a la expresión de grumosa no creo que sea lo mejor reírme en estos momentos.

-No otra vez- suspiro Simon alejando premeditadamente sus libros de la mesa.

-¿¡Que putas te pasa mariquita!?- grito grumosa colándose de pie.

-Eso fue tu culpa- dijo Daniel más se escondió un poco detrás de mi intimidado sin duda.

Sin más grumosa tomo una gran porción de lo que parecía algún tipo de puré y lo lanzo directo al chico que trataba de esconderse detrás de mí, más el tiempo no fue suficiente y la mayor parte de su cara termino manchada. Incluso yo quede un poco salpicada. Daniel soltó un chillido bastante agudo y salió de su escondite para hacerle frente a Grumosa.

-¡Esa me las pagas ciruela! ¡Ahora sucumbirás ante el poder del maestro de las llamas obscuras!- dijo el chico haciendo poses muy parecidas a la de los Power Rangers. Luego de su acto procedió a vaciar el contenido de su bebida encima de Grumosa.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Si estaba presenciando una verdadera pelea de cafetería! ¿Soy una mala persona por estar tan emocionada por algo así? Eche un vistazo alrededor y algunas personas tenían su atención puesta en nuestra mesa, más la mayoría seguía en lo suyo sin preocuparse de lo más mínimo de la confrontación que ocurría delante de nosotros.

-Lo siento, suelen hacer esto varias veces al día- dijo Simon negando con la cabeza.

Bmo se encontraba grabando todo con una Tablet que había sacado de su mochila.

-Chicos no peleen- dijo la chica que aún no se había presentado. Era bastante pequeña y tenía un corto cabello rubio cenizo.- ¡oh! umm bienvenida Fi, soy Tronquitos- dijo con una sonrisa bastante dulce tratando de inmovilizar a Grumosa -si se detienen les preparo un pie de manzana-

-Está bien- dijeron ambos al unísono abandonando su guerrilla y tomando asiento de nuevo. Eso fue rápido. Aunque igual ambos terminaron bastante sucios.

-¿Otra pelea?- pregunto Marceline apareciendo de repente y sentándose en la mesa.

-sip- dijo Simón mientras ojeaba un grueso libro azul.

-¿porque no te sientas Fi?- me pregunto Marcy.

No me había percatado de que aún estaba en pie por lo que me senté rápidamente al lado de Marcy que deslizo una hamburguesa y una bebida en mi dirección.

-¿Y la mía?- pregunto Grumosa.

-La compre, pero me dio hambre de camino hacia aquí, lo siento- dijo la peli-negra encogiéndose de hombros -además a mí me parece que ya comiste suficiente-

-Como sea- se enfurruño Grumosa malhumorada.

AVYAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVT

Luego del almuerzo tuve dos clases más y oficialmente daba por concluido mi primer día de clases. Fue bastante divertido y los amigos de Marceline y Grumosa me parecieron muy agradables, las clases están bien, debo agregar que la mayoría de los temas vistos hoy ya los había estudiado con anterioridad gracias a mi institutriz, aunque igual los escuche con atención.

Me encontraba en el patio trasero marcándole a mi hermano para que viniera a recogerme, pero me era difícil escuchar siquiera el repique del celular debido al gran alboroto que había en el patio ¿qué rayos pasaba? Solo podía ver un montón de cuerpos reunidos alrededor del algo, la mayoría eran chicas. Me daba algo de curiosidad pero dudaba mucho que pudiera pasar a través de ese mar de gente por lo que estaba por irme a un lugar más silencioso cuando escuche un grito.

-¡Oye Fi!-

Me gire de inmediato y observe como esa masa de cuerpos se habría para darle paso a una persona.

Esa persona era Marshall.

El teléfono se quedó guindando en mi mano floja mientras me quedaba absolutamente quieta. ¿¡Ahora que carajos estaba pasando!? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo Marshall en mi escuela!?

-¡Fi! ¿Qué esperas?- dijo el pelinegro al notar que no me movía de mi sitio.

El también se había detenido y tenía una mueca de impaciencia en sus labios. Ese día portaba unos lentes de sol obscuros y una chamarra de cuero negra que lo hacían lucir de una manera que no debería ser legal. Vi como arqueaba una ceja y me hacía un gesto con su dedo índice para que me moviera. Juro que escuche como la mitad de la población femenina suspiraba mientras a la otra mitad se le caía la saliva, yo incluida. ¿Porque era tan endemoniadamente guapo?

Con pasos torpes comencé a caminar sintiéndome observada por todos los presentes, solo rogaba que no me tropezara y terminara hecha mierda en el asfalto. No me había detenido por completo cuando Marshall de una sola zancada llego a mi lado y coloco un brazo sobre mis hombros cómodamente sin decir una palabra. Ese contacto de alguna manera logro embriagarme, desprendía un olor a cuero y colonia de hombre totalmente irresistible. Tan embelesada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a dirigirme entre la multitud hacia un mercedes negro estacionado en el lugar.

Momento Wou, ese si era un auto... ¡no! Fionna! Debes preguntarle que rayos está haciendo aquí.

-Marshall ¿qué haces?- pregunte al momento que llegábamos frente al auto y Marshall abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Era tan magnifico por dentro como lo era por fuera.

-Entra- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos un poco afilados en los colmillos.

Inexplicablemente un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-Pero... no comprendo. Se supone que Finn debía venir a buscarme-

-Todo está bien Fi, solo entra- dijo quitándose las gafas y mirándome directamente con esos ojos verde intenso e inclinándose para que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío.

Las piernas me flaquearon por lo que no tuve más opción que sentarme en el asiento que Marshall me ofrecía. Aguántenme las carnes... ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Enserio me subí al auto de un chico que apenas conozco? ¡Podía matarme o violarme! Bueno, esa última opción no se escuchaba tan mal... ¡no Fionna! ¡Concéntrate! Aunque es uno de los mejores amigos de Finn, dudaba mucho que me hiciera algún daño, pero entonces ¿que era esa aura de peligro que siempre parecía tener a su alrededor? ¿Porque aún no me había contestado que hacia allí?

No supe en que momento Marshall llego al asiento del piloto y prendió el auto, el cual soltó un ronroneo suave. En menos de un minuto ya estábamos en plena avenida. Y el chico seguía sin soltar una sola palabra.

-Ejem... Marshall ¿vas a decirme a que se debe todo esto?-

-solo fui a recogerte a la escuela- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Umm se supone que ese es el trabajo de Finn ¿fue él el que te pidió el favor?- era la única respuesta que se me ocurría.

-Si exacto. Eso fue exactamente lo que paso- me dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del camino. Eso sonó a un: si exacto, invéntate la excusa con la que estés más a gusto. Me di cuenta de que no íbamos en dirección al edificio.

-Marshall, este no es el camino- dije poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa. De pronto mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Conteste de inmediato sin ver el número con las manos temblorosas. -¿ho-hola?-

-¡Fionna! ¿¡Donde carajos estas!?- me grito la voz de Finn desde el otro lado de la línea.

Oh mierda...

-Yo creí que le habías dicho a Marshall que...- no pude terminar de hablar ya que el teléfono fue arrancado de mis manos.- ¿Marshall?-

-Solo relájate muñeca- me dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios y pisando fuerte el acelerador.

AVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTAVTA

 **NOTAS FINALES: muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. En verdad significan mucho para mi 3. Un beso y nos leemos pronto! No se olviden de comentar que les pareció!**


End file.
